Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: Yes this is another BV AU. But if your like me you never get tired of them. Will Bulma help Vegeta kill his father so he can become king. And in later a years a strange ship appears. What could this all mean? Read and you'll find out.
1. What I'm not a slave!

Hey. This is another one of my fav stories I've done. Yes it's another Bulma gets sent to Vegetasei a/u. But I don't care. If your like me you never get tired of those because each one's a little different. And believe me it's different from any one I've ever read. Now one to the sad part of this a/n. the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did I'd be a very wealthy teenaged girl. Also Kristy is in this story to. I do not own Kristy! My friend does. She just lets me borrow her from time to time. Of course it's borrowing without asking but hey. But she doesn't mind do you Mystic? Of course not. I may not own Dbz or Kristy but I do own Veema. Yay Veema's in another story. But guess what she doesn't die this time. Yay! Oh I also own Leash, Wendy, and any one else I decide to make up in my head.  
  
Note: I *do* have a very active imagination. (Ask any one who knows me.) You might get a little confused so don't be afraid to ask questions. Ok enough of my babbling! I talk too much! Probably half of you have left already! So for the half that stayed. Go ahead and read. And don't forget to review! I want to know if you guys like it or not!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 1 What I'm Not A Slave?!  
  
"Prince Vegeta."  
  
"What is it now Nappa? You know not to disturb me while I'm training!"  
  
"Yes sire but we're about two hours away from Vegetasei. I thought you would like to know."  
  
"Yes, very well. Thank you Nappa. Now leave!"  
  
"Yes my Prince." Nappa bowed and left.  
  
*Now father it's your turn. I will be king!*  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been about a month since Vegeta and Nappa attacked Earth. A week after Goku's fight with them more saiyans came. Bulma and Chi chi found themselves with hundreds of other women. Some even alien. Gohan, Krillin, and Yamsha found themselves in the same position as well. Piccolo, Tien, Choutzu (Does any one really know how to spell his name), and of course Goku were the ones that died that day. The rest were sentenced to live the rest of their lives as slaves for saiyans.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!?! LET! ME! GO!" Bulma screamed as a big saiyan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Everyone must have a physical before stepping onto Vegetasei." Answered the saiyan.  
  
"Well with the little food we get and the living quarters I'm surprised we're not all dead!"  
  
"Bulma shh. We don't want to make him mad." Chi chi pleaded  
  
"Oh don't shh me! I'm going to speak my mind!"  
  
"Woman if you don't shut the hell up I'll send you to Prince Vegeta himself!"  
  
With hearing the name Vegeta, Bulma froze. He scared her. Bulma didn't want to admit it but he really scared her. So Bulma was carried off to get a physical. A little later so was Chi chi.  
  
As Bulma and the saiyan were nearing the physical room Vegeta came out of his training room. The saiyan bowed with respect and said my prince. When Bulma didn't Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Why do you not show the proper respect for a prince woman?!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"You are not my prince! I'm showing you all the respect you deserve! None! I'd rather die then be your slave!"  
  
"Baka, you are not a slave. You are merely working for us." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Whaa?!"  
  
"With little or no pay mind you. But after your physical you may pick any job you like."  
  
"Really?! Oh could I get one in the science department?!"  
  
"If you wish. Tell me what is your name woman?"  
  
"Ah Bulma Briefs, the smartest technical genius in the world."  
  
"Right, you may go now. Oh and Brunon." Vegeta said in a whisper.  
  
"Yes my Prince?"  
  
"Make sure she gets the highest rank in the science department."  
  
"But sire, she's full of it!"  
  
"NO! I've heard of Briefs. A little cocky, yes. But she may be of some use to us."  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta." Brunon then turned and took Bulma to her physical.  
  
*That is the bitchyest woman I have ever met! Cute ass though. Woah what am I saying?! Who put that thought there?!* Then Vegeta left as well. But still thinking of the beautiful blue haired woman with the cute rear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There! There's the first chappy. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post a new chapter. So until next time folks.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
*~Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	2. Bulma's New Home

I'm just soo excited that people reviewed my story I have to post another one. Plus I'm sick. Which means I'm bored. Any way thanks to The Rogue Raven, Neko Youkai Night Fire, and Bloodlust Night. Here's the next chapter. I hope it's soon enough for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz. But I do own Leash, Wendy, and any one else I make up in my head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 2 Bulma's New Home  
  
When Bulma got to her physical she was amazed by the doctors that were there. They weren't saiyans but Witches and Warlocks. They were healing people with broken limbs even! She herself had a few scrapes and bruises and with one touch they were gone.  
  
When Bulma returned to her cell Chi chi was already there. Chi chi stared talking about her experience and how she saw the boys. But Bulma wasn't listening. She kept thinking about how she was automatically put in the science department. And how Vegeta was actually kind on nice to her. But then Bulma was quickly brought back to reality by Chi chi.  
  
"Bulma! Hello Earth to Bulma!"  
  
"Huh what? Oh."  
  
"Bulma the guards are coming."  
  
"All right you baka weaklings, in a line now!" One of the guards called. No one hesitated to do so.  
  
They had landed on Vegetasei and as they walked out side Bulma noticed that instead of green grass it was of a royal blue. And the trees were of a red color. Bulma then noticed that the men and boys were being handed armor. They were to be trained to be saiyan soldiers.  
  
*I wonder where Yamcha is? I hope he's ok.*  
  
"Excuse me, are you Bulma Briefs?" Asked a small, blue eyed, purple haired girl with a purple gem on her forehead. She looked to be around 7. Gohan's age.  
  
"Um yes. Who are you?"  
  
"Please follow me and I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the other side of the ship soldiers were lined up in two rows. As Prince Vegeta walked by them they bowed. *Soon* he thought. *Soon they will be calling King. Just as soon as I get rid of my bastard father.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well here it is. You're living quarters."  
  
"Um thank you but you still didn't answer my question. Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"I'm of the Witch race. But my mother was mortal."  
  
"Mortal?"  
  
"Human, like yourself. The saiyans killed her when I was around 5. I was really never close to her. My parents divorced when I was three. After my brother and sister was born. They're twins. My name is Alicia Joy Spellman Princess of the Witches and Warlocks. It would have been of the planet Yeahum but the saiyans destroyed that like 50 years ago so." Leash then trailed off.  
  
*Wow what a title.* "I'm sorry about your mother. So what do I call you? Princess, or."  
  
"You can call me Leash or AJ. That's what my friends call me. My Daddy calls me his little Angel. But only special people can call me that. I'll be back tomorrow to show you to your office."  
  
"Office?"  
  
Leash takes a big sigh. *Man she sure asked a lot of questions.* "Yes you're the newest president of the technological science division. Good day." Then Leash left to head for home.  
  
*Wow is she serious?! I'm the new president. How cool!* Bulma thought as she then began to explore her new home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ah Vegeta. Your home later then I expected. What in hell took you so long?!"  
  
"Well father, Earth was a little harder then expected."  
  
"Fine and what's this I hear. You have one of those damned baka humans as our new president of the science division."  
  
"I thought she may be of some use to us."  
  
"Alright, fine. Here give her this. You may go now."  
  
"Yes Father." Vegeta grabbed the letter, slightly bowed, and left. *Just you wait father. I'll get you when you least expect it.* Vegeta thought as he walked down the hall. Suddenly someone bumped into him. It was Leash.  
  
"I'm sorry Veggie-chan."  
  
"You were the one who brought the bitchy woman to her quarters, right?"  
  
"Um if you mean Bulma-chan, yeah. I think she likes it to. And she seemed so excited when I told her she was the president."  
  
"Ok, here give her this next time you see her." Vegeta handed Leash the letter. "Now go on home."  
  
"Ok Veggie-chan." Leash then ran home for supper. Vegeta just growled that she had called him Veggie-chan and kept walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok people I hope you like it. I will warn you this story basically doesn't have a plot 'til like the 20th chapter so. But it's good really it is. And I'd say I'm pretty lenient on reviews. As soon as I get one I'll post another chapter. Just one. Not 5, not 10, not 20. Just one little review. That's all it takes. So press the nice little button. It'll make me a very happy camper!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	3. The Invitation

Thanks to adbzfan2K03 for reviewing. Here's the next chapter of TAAWTATB. Read. Enjoy. Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Dbz. Hey I got an idea! Instead of reviewing you can give me money so I *can* own it. Ah the joys of owning Vegeta. *Starts to drool.*  
  
Vegeta: Disgusting! Just read the blasted story to make angel happy. She always cries when she's not.  
  
VLA: Aww Veggie-chan you do care. Any way I do own Leash, Wendy, and any one else I make up in my head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 3 The Invitation  
  
*Diiing Dooong.*  
  
"Yes who is it?" Bulma asked before opening the door.  
  
"It's me Leasha."  
  
"Oh hey Leash sweetie how are you this morning?" Bulma said as she opened the door.  
  
"Good. I have something to give you." Leash said as she walked in.  
  
"You do? What is it?"  
  
"Here. I didn't read it I swear. It's from Veggie-chan. I don't ask I just do." Then Leash handed Bulma the letter. Bulma looked at it curiously but took it and read it any way.  
  
Dear Bulma Briefs,  
So I hear you are the new president of my science division. I would like to meet and have dinner with you tomorrow evening. It will be in my quarters at 7:00 sharp. I will send a guard to escort you there. Oh yes and my son, Prince Vegeta, will be joining us as well.  
Sincerely,  
King Vegeta  
  
"So what's it say?! What's it say?! What's it say?!" Leash asked excitedly jumping up and down.  
  
"It says King Vegeta wants to have dinner with me tomorrow."  
  
"Uh huh Veggie-chan gave that to me yesterday. It's tonight."  
  
"Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked with a giggle.  
  
"Yup, I call Prince Vegeta that. Oh but don't tell any one. He would get really mad at me *and* you."  
  
"Ok. But that means . . . Oh dear what am I going to wear?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Steffany, Sabrina, Wendy, and I can help."  
  
"Who are . . . ?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now. We got to get you to work." Then Leash pushed Bulma out the door and showed her to her work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was 10 to 7. Bulma now knew that Sabrina is Leasha's older sister, Steffany her much older cousin, and Wendy her younger cousin of about 9 months. Bulma was wearing a long, tight, black dress with spaghetti straps. She was just putting on some finishing touches when the door bell rang.  
  
*That must be the guard.* Bulma thought. She walked to the door and opened it. When Bulma saw who it was she was dumbfounded. She just stood there and stared at the person in front of her.  
  
"What do I have something on my face?" The man asked touching his face to see what it was Bulma was staring at.  
  
"GOKU! OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
  
"I am not this *Goku* you are talking about. My name is Bardock. We better get going. You don't want to be late and get King Vegeta mad."  
  
"Um ok." Bardock then offered his arm and Bulma took it. As they walked they talked. As Bulma suspected Goku was Bardock's youngest son.  
  
"Well her it is. I'll come and escort you back if you wish. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, thank you." Bardock turned and left. *Well here it goes.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yamcha are you ok?" Krillin asked his room mate out of concern.  
  
Yeah it's just I miss Bulma. I hope she's all right." Yamcha answered his friend.  
  
"Don't worry. She's a strong girl. I'm sure she is."  
  
"Yeah and also knowing her big mouth . . ."  
  
"Yeah I see what you mean. Hey there's a way to find out where she is."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yup and tomorrow straight after training we'll go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter's kind of boring I know but the next chapter's funny. I'll give you a little preview.  
  
"I was not woman there's something on your head." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"Where?! What is it?!" Bulma said going to her purse to get out a mirror.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry that's just your ugly face." Vegeta said with a smirk and began to laugh. Bulma fumed.  
  
So there's your little preview. I'm thinking about starting to do that. Hopefully that will get people to review. Oh speaking of review. I have this little deal. All I need is one review and I'll post another chapter. Just one little review. That's all it takes. Review or I'll cry.  
  
Vegeta: Oh please review. If she starts I swear I'll kill my self!  
  
VLA: Don't do that Veggie-chan. I love you.  
  
Vegeta: Whatever just review.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	4. Dinner Gone Bad

Thanks to everyone who reviewed hey(), adbzfan2K03, The Rogue Raven. I feel so loved and appreciated. This next chapter as you saw from the preview is going to be funny. Oh yeah this will be the last chapter for a few days. See every Labor Day my whole family goes to Okoboji the Iowa's great lakes. Yes I'm a hike from Iowa. So . . .  
  
Vegeta: Will you stop your babbling and get on with the damn story!  
  
VLA: Ok geez no need to shout. Or swear for that matter. Any way here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. There I said it. Now go make some popcorn, get some pop I mean soda (It's a northwest Iowa thing.), sit down, and laugh you to your hearts content. While I go and see if I can do something about Veggie-chan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 4. Dinner Gone Bad  
  
Usually at this time of day if Alicia didn't have to do anything she went to the garden. There was a special tree with a swing just for her. Leash had sweet talked Vegeta into getting it for her. Leash just started swing when a little boy her age walked in and sat next to the tree not realizing that someone was there.  
  
"Hello." Leash said with a smile surprising the boy.  
  
"Oh hello." He said and put his head in his hands.  
  
"What's your name?! Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"My name is Gohan." He said melancholy.  
  
"Oh, why do you look so sad?" Leash asked again. (A/N: Nosey isn't she. Didn't she ever hear of the phrase: Curiosity killed the cat.)  
  
"Because my Daddy's dead and so is my friend, Piccolo. I don't know where my Mom is and these saiyan guys scare me!"  
  
*Well they shouldn't, he is one!* Leash thought as she noticed Gohan's tail. (A/N: In my story Gohan still has his tail. And if anyone has a problem with that they can . . . Vegeta: Just shut the hell up and get on with the damn story! VLA: Ok geez, you need an attitude adjustment!) "I'm sorry you lost your parents. I lost my mom too. And I don't know what I would do without my daddy. Hey! I know where to find your mom!"  
  
"Really?!" Gohan asked as he looked up at the purple haired girl still sitting on the swing.  
  
"Yup! Follow me." Leash said as she got up.  
  
"Ok." Gohan then began to follow Alicia out of the garden. "But did you know you have a purple gem imbedded in your forehead?"  
  
"Ah duh." Leash said and hit her head with the palm of her hand. "Oh yeah, how rude of me. Sometimes I get to excited and forget things. My name's Leash."  
  
"Alicia Joy Spellman get your butt home right now!" They heard a voice call.  
  
"Oh I got to go. That's my aunt Rebecca. Tell you what. You meet me here tomorrow same time, same place and we'll go find your mom. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Gohan yelled as Leash ran towards her aunt Rebecca.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bulma opened the huge doors. When she looked in she was in awe. There was this humongous room with a big long table in it. Sitting at the head of the table was King Vegeta, with his son sitting on the right hand side.  
  
"Ah Ms. Briefs I presume." King Vegeta said as he stood up from the table. "You're even more beautiful then I imagined. My son did not give you justice." Bulma blushed a little at the statement. Prince Vegeta just sat there with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
*Frikin' old bastard shouldn't be flirting with young woman any more.*  
  
"Please, Bulma, sit down." Bulma did as told. She sat right across from Prince Vegeta. Vegeta looked up and got his first real look at Bulma since she came in.  
  
*Father was right. She is much more beautiful then . . . Hey now there are those damn thoughts again!*  
  
The servants brought in food. The saiyans began to eat right away. Bulma wasn't quite sure what the food was. She took a little bite.  
  
*Well whatever it is its good.*  
  
In between bites King Vegeta asked Bulma questions. She answered carefully but quickly so she would not get her host mad. Prince Vegeta slowly stopped eating and put his elbow on the table head in hand staring at Bulma. When Bulma realized Vegeta was staring at her she again blushed.  
  
"What? Why do you keep staring at me?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"I am not woman!" Vegeta answered getting red with anger.  
  
"Yes you were. I've been watching you for quite some time now and . . ." King Vegeta was cut off.  
  
"I was not woman there's something on your head." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"Where?! What is it?!" Bulma said going to her purse to get out a mirror.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry that's just your ugly face." Vegeta said with a smirk and began to laugh. Bulma fumed.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"All right you two that's enough!" King Vegeta bellowed over Bulma and Vegeta's quarreling.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty. If I may I think I'll go back to my quarters. It's been a long day." Bulma said with a bow now trying to encore Vegeta.  
  
"Of course. Allow my son to escort you back." King Vegeta said now looking at his son. Vegeta glared at his father.  
  
"Sure it would be an *honor*." Vegeta said dripping with sarcasm. Bulma glared at him but followed him out any way.  
  
*That woman has spunk. I like her. True she's not a saiyan but I think she'll produce a fine hire to the throne.* King Vegeta thought then went back to eating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The preview.  
  
As they went running down the hall Leash bumped into someone again. "Oh I'm sorry Veg . . . Prince Vegeta. You know we gotta stop meeting like this." Leash said standing up.  
  
"Yes well . . . who's your friend??"  
  
"Oh this is Gohan, Gohan this is . . ."  
  
"Ah Kakkarot's brat." Vegeta said walking ever more closely toward Gohan.  
  
"VE-GE-TA!" Leash yelled. Vegeta and Gohan looked at her stunned that she would yell at the Prince of all saiyans like that.  
  
Well that's the preview. I know not very exciting but there really wasn't much to choose from in the next chapter. Well like I said I'm going to be gone for a few days so don't expect any thing.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	5. We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This

Sorry it took me so long to up date. I've been busy you know with school and all. Thanks for those of you who reviewed.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Yeah I like how I make Veggie talk to him self. This next chapter's funny because he does something a little out of character.  
  
adbzfan2K03: I'm glad you find so amusing. I came up with them by myself.  
  
Kitsune Akira: I'm glad you're filling better. Here's the next happyful chapter you wanted. Oh and just to let you know "happyful" isn't a word.  
  
The Disclaimer: I am sad to say I do not own Dbz. But I do own like 20 Dbz movies. My favorite one is The History of Trunks. It's sad. It makes me cry. Any way I do own Leash, Wendy, and anyone else my demented mind comes up with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 5. We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This  
  
"Woman how *dare* you embarrass me like that in front of my father!" Vegeta bellowed to Bulma as they walked in the hall.  
  
"How dare *I*! You were the one who started it!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Bitch you started it!"  
  
"I don't start fights but I can finish them!" Bulma said her face red with anger.  
  
*You know she's kind of cute when she's mad. Hey there we go again with those damn thoughts. Who keeps putting them there?* Just then something ran into Vegeta. again.  
  
"Ouch." Leash said standing up and rubbing her sore bottom. "Why don't you lo. oh Veggie. I mean Prince Vegeta. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Leash said and did a little bow for respect.  
  
"Ah that's ok. Why are you in such a hurry any way?" Vegeta said crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Oh it's a quarter after 9 and I'm supposed to be in bed at 9:30 and I'm not going to make it home in time." Leash whined.  
  
*I hate it when she whines.* "I see. Just tell you parents you had to do something extra for me." Vegeta said in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh really, could I do that?! Thanks Veggie-ta. Bye, see you guys tomorrow." Then Leash took off down the hall to get home. After she left Vegeta began to walk again, Bulma followed.  
  
"Oh that was soo sweet Veggie-chan." Bulma said with sarcasm in his name.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"You were soo nice to her Veggie-chan."  
  
"Yeah well. Hey don't call me that!" Bulma giggled. "Alicia told you didn't she? Oh she's going to pay for that! And as for you."  
  
"Yes but I promise I won't tell any one. Then will you let us off the hook?" Bulma said batting her eye lashes with a puppy dog face.  
  
"I suppose." Vegeta said giving in. He didn't want to admit it but he could never really hurt his 'Little Angel' (Aka Leash). And he knew Leash had grown found of the bitchy woman. And he had promised never to hurt her friends. Although he didn't know why but he too was growing found of the blue haired woman.  
  
"See you're not a tough as you want people to think you are." Bulma said stopping in front of her door.  
  
"What do you mean? The only reason. Well I mean do you *know* who her father is?"  
  
"I'm guessing the King of Witches and Warlocks considering Alicia is the Princess of Witches and Warlocks." Bulma said opening her door.  
  
How did you know . . . I'm not afraid of him it's just we have an alliance with him. For be to break that would be . . . And that magic of his . . ."  
  
"Um . . . would you like to come in?" Bulma asked surprised at her own words.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat. He was getting very uncomfortable. "N . . . No thank you. I'll ah see you later." Vegeta said beginning to sweat a little.  
  
"Um ok, bye." Bulma said a little disappointed.  
  
"Bye." Vegeta took Bulma's hand in his and lightly kissed her knuckles, then left without another word.  
  
Bulma was speechless. *I wonder what possessed him to do that?* She thought as she closed the door. *Well what ever it is I'm kind of glad he did it. His lips were so soft. I'll never wash . . . Wait what am I saying?!* Bulma then went up stairs for bed.  
  
*What in hell possessed me to do that? Her hand was soft though. You stupid frikin' thoughts get out of my head!* Vegeta then continued to walk down the hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day around 7:00 pm.  
  
"Well, Yamcha, ready to go?" Krillin asked after their training.  
  
"Ah yeah, are you *sure* we can do this?"  
  
"Oh sure I've seen lots of people do it. Come on lets go."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hi Gohan sorry I'm late. I had some extra work I had to do."  
  
"That's ok Leash I wasn't here *that* long."  
  
"Ok then lets go." Leash grabbed Gohan's arm and went running out of the garden. As they went running down the hall, Leash bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Veg . . . Prince Vegeta. You know we gotta stop meeting like this." Leash said standing up.  
  
"Yes well . . . who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh this is Gohan, Gohan this is . . ."  
  
"Yeah I know who he is." Gohan cut her off. "You killed my daddy!" Gohan screamed as Vegeta walked ever closer to him.  
  
"You little bastard, I'm going to . . ."  
  
"VE-GE-TA!" Leash yelled. Vegeta and Gohan looked at her stunned that she would yell at the Prince of all Saiyans like that. "Vegeta you hurt him and I'll tell my Daddy!"  
  
"Relax, I wasn't going to hurt him . . . much."  
  
"Oh you . . ." Gohan was cut off.  
  
"Come on Gohan lets go find your mom." Leash then grabbed his arm again and went down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was kind of a long chapter. I know nothing really happened in this one. It was kind of just a filler be hey it did have that B/V scene right. I'm kind of lazy right now so I'm not going to give you a preview. I'm too lazy to find the next chapter. So I'm just going to tell you the title and a little summary.  
  
Surprise Visitors  
  
Vegeta takes a rain check and goes back to Bulma's but what happens when someone else shows up?  
  
There now all you have to do is review.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	6. Surprise Visiters

Wow I just got like a ton of reviews! Thanks everyone!  
  
Engel: Thanks  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Of course Veggie is the most popular Dbz character. I didn't need any thing to tell me that one. That's just common sense. Oh and who puts those thought's in Veggie's head? Why me of course!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: You sound very hyper . . . like me!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
Kitsune Akira: Thanks for reviewing so much. I love hearing from you.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 6. Surprise Visitors  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me where she is?!" Yamcha yelled at the saiyan in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry but that is classified information for low class non saiyan soldiers." Kristy said calmly and coolly then tossed her shoulder length black hair.  
  
"What do you mean classified?! Why you little . . . Let me at her! Let me at her!" Yamcha said trying to lung at Kristy but was held back by Krillin.  
  
"Come on Yamcha let's just go. We don't want to make trouble." Krillin said trying to convince his friend to leave.  
  
"Kristy what the heck is going on in here?!" Leash said as she stormed in, Gohan right behind her.  
  
"Oh Princess Alicia, I'm sorry but . . . Well these non saiyans want to know where a Bulma Briefs is and I told them that was classified information for them." Kristy explained.  
  
"I'm not a saiyan."  
  
"Yes I know but . . ."  
  
"Krillin! Yamcha! Am I glad to see you guys!" Gohan said and ran to hug his friends."  
  
"Gohan are these your friends?" Leash asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is Krillin and Yamcha. They were friends with my daddy." Gohan informed.  
  
"Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Kristy!"  
  
"Yes Princess Alicia."  
  
"Tell these gentle men what they want to know, now! Come on Gohan lets go find your mom." Leash went to a door behind the desk Kristy was sitting in. "This is where they keep the records Gohan." Leash said and walked inside. Gohan followed soot after saying good bye to his friends. He was going to ask Leash about being a Princess but after seeing her mad he wasn't to sure he wanted to know. Gohan was very glad she wasn't a saiyan.  
  
"Yes your Highness." Kristy said with some sarcasm and then stuck her tongue out at Alicia. *Spoiled little brat! Just because Prince Vegeta is nice to her she thinks she can boss us around. Wait till I get my hands on her! Oooo she'll get it soo bad!*  
  
Diiiiing Dooooong  
  
"Alright I'm coming. I'm coming." Bulma said as she walked to the door and opened it. Bulma froze. She didn't know why this person was here, at her door of all places. "V- Vegeta I-I . . . What are you doing here?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"I decided to take a rain check on that offer you made last night." Vegeta said stepping in and looking around.  
  
"Oh of course, sit sown and I'll get you some tea." Vegeta sat down in a big arm chair as Bulma made some tea. She gave Vegeta a mug and sat down herself.  
  
"Woman."  
  
Bulma sighed. *He will never use my name will he?* "Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"I guess the reason why I'm here is . . . is . . ." Vegeta hated using these words. "I mean . . . I need your . . ." Just then the door bell rang again.  
  
"Hold that thought." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Yes I'm coming. Who is it?" Bulma said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Babe what's shaken?"  
  
"YAMCHA!" Bulma screamed and hugged him tight.  
  
"Long time no see huh? Hey who the hell is that?" Yamcha questioned gesturing toward Vegeta.  
  
"And I might ask who the hell *you* are? What are you doing here any way? Low class *non* saiyan soldiers like yourself are not allowed in this part of the palace." Vegeta snapped coming up behind Bulma.  
  
"Well sorry your Highness." Yamcha said with mockery.  
  
"You will address me as Prince Vegeta, is that clear? And what ever you're here for . . ."  
  
"Please Vegeta he's my friend."  
  
"Friend or not he needs to learn more respect. I'm leaving." Vegeta then walked passed Bulma and Yamcha brushing him slightly.  
  
"But you said you had to tell me something." Bulma said trying to coax him back.  
  
"It can wait." Vegeta yelled over his shoulder and left down the hall.  
  
"Thanks a lot Yamcha!" Bulma yelled and hit him in the head.  
  
"Ouch! You haven't seen me in months and this is how you treat me now?!"  
  
"It's your entire fault! Vegeta needed to ask me something." Bulma took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone and go."  
  
"But Babe?"  
  
"Don't Babe me! Just go!" Bulma ordered. So Yamcha left with his tail between his legs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh wait Yamcha doesn't have a tail does he? Oh well. Did you like? The only way for me to find out if you guys liked it is if you review. It's not that hard. And if you do review you get credit for it and get your name at the beginning of the story. Oh there is one more important thing. Just to let you know I'm changing my name. I'm just tired of that stupid 1 at the end of my name. So by the next chapter my name will be Purple Witchy Angel. But just remember I'm always going to be Vegeta's Little Angel. Just because it's not my name doesn't mean it's not true. Any way as I said before, please, please, please review. You'll make me very, very, very happy.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	7. Vegeta's Plan

Hey People I'm back and with my new name. Hope it wasn't to inconvenient for any one. Thanks for those of you who reviewed.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Of course I'm right. I'm always right. But does anyone listen to me? Of course not why would anyone listen to me? I'm only . . .  
  
Vegeta: Just shut the hell up already!  
  
Purple Witchy Angel: Ok geez I'm sorry. Next review . . .  
  
Adbzfan2K03 and Trunksvegetafrodo: For saying such few words you both say it all don't you? Thanks for reviewing all the time.  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS: Well here's that review you wanted. I also have another chapter of TAAWTATB for you.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: I love being hyper! Its soo much fun! Sure I'll read your story. It might not be right away but I'll read it as soon as I get time.  
  
Kitsune Akira: You just wait; there will be more surprising things in this chapter. I'll try and get to your story but you know how it is with school and all. So now all I have to do is . . .  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Kristy; I just borrow her from time to time. But I do own Leash, Wendy, and any one else I come up with in my insane mind. Now that this is done . . . on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 7. Vegeta's Plan  
  
It had been a week since the Yamcha, Vegeta incident. Bulma sort of forgave Yamcha but she was still pretty mad at him. At least she let him come over once in a while. Gohan and Leash found out that Chi Chi was working as a cook. They were also becoming fast friends.  
  
"Hey Bulma?" Leash asked sitting on the floor of Bulma's home.  
  
"What is it Sweetie?"  
  
"Could you maybe take some of our animals? I mean we'll take care of them it's just we're running out of room. I was just wondering if they could have free roam of your house. I checked on a map of the palace and our quarters are right above yours." Leash and her family being Witches and Warlocks were intoned with animals and had many from Earth. Such as: cats, dogs, horses, birds, even tigers and wolves.  
  
"Sure. Just as long as I don't have to be near those tigers and wolves.  
  
"Of course not Bulma-chan. It will just be the cats and small dogs. Okie dai?"  
  
"No problem Lea . . . "  
  
"Thank you so much Bulma-chan. Well I should go. See you tomorrow." Leash said as she went out the door. A little wile later the door bell rang. Bulma sighed and went to go open the door.  
  
"Hello, who is . . . Oh Vegeta?! You came back?!"  
  
"Yes well . . . I have to ask you something." Vegeta said as he walked past Bulma and sat in an arm chair.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Bulma said sitting on the floor next to the chair. She was looking right at him in those ebony eyes of his.  
  
Again Vegeta hated using these words. "I need your help." Vegeta said with a sigh.  
  
"You do? With what?" Bulma asked cheerfully.  
  
"You see I need to get rid of my bastard father. But by law I'm still too young to kill him yet." *Why am I telling her all this? Why didn't I just tell her what I want her to do rather then tell her the whole damn story? Why must she stare at me like that with those big blue eyes?*  
  
"Yes Vegeta continue."  
  
Vegeta shook himself out of his daze. "Um yes the only way I can become King *now* is if he dies naturally. I want you to come up with some sort of poison or something that will kill him but still make it look like a natural death. Do you think you can do that?" Vegeta said not really asking.  
  
"But Vegeta I'm not really sure I . . . I mean I'm a technical . . ."  
  
"Fine you bitchy woman, I'll have someone else do it." Vegeta said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Oh no Vegeta I mean I'll try but I'm not promising any thing. And stop calling me woman. I have a name you know. It's BUL-MA!"  
  
"Fine then Bul-ma . . ." Vegeta said with sarcasm. "I'll come back tomorrow or so to check how things are going." Vegeta said walking to the front door and opening it.  
  
"Oh wait Vegeta!" Bulma said as he was about to leave.  
  
"What is it now woman?" Vegeta asked standing just outside the door.  
  
"Nothing, it's just . . . um . . ." Bulma then lightly kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Good bye." Bulma said as she closed the door. *I can't believe I just did that!*  
  
*I can't believe she just did thought! I kind of like it though. Those damn thought have got to go!* Vegeta thought as he walked down the hall. A couple guards started to look at him funny but as Vegeta glared at them they ran off.  
  
"Hey Yamcha now what's bothering you?" Krillin asked.  
  
"It's just . . . it's just Bulma told me she like Prince Vegeta. That no good, egotistical, arrogant, spoiled, short ass, little son of a . . .!"  
  
"Clam down Yamcha. I thought you two broke up a long time ago?"  
  
"We did. It's just . . . well Vegeta's no good for her. I'm worried he would hurt her. You know like take advantage of her."  
  
"Like you did?" Krillin said looking at the now ashamed Yamcha. "I know what you mean but Bulma's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She's smart. Bulma wouldn't get herself into that position." (A/N: Not like that you perverts!)  
  
"I hope your right Krillin. I hope your right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Oooo I wonder what's going to happen next. Oh wait I already know. And the only way for you to know is if you review. So be good little readers and review. It makes me very, very, very happy when you do. I might even email you back! Wouldn't that be cool?!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
*~Purple Witchy Angel~* 


	8. The Purging Mission

Hey people thanks for reviewing. I got some reviews from people who haven't reviewed yet. I was soo happy! But then again I didn't get reviews from people that normally review. That means 1 of 2 things: 1.) They decided they didn't like my story. Or 2.) They can't find me because I changed my name. Hey it's not my fault! I told them I was tired of that stupid 1 behind my name! Any way..  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: What do you mean you get the Leash thing?! I'm soo confuuuuuused. Not used, confused!  
  
Naiyana: Well since you held up your end of the deal (reviewing). I guess I can do mine. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Thanks once again! I never get tired of seeing your name in the reviews. Thanks a lot.  
  
Kitsune Akira: SUGAR!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Now why in hell did you have to go and give her sugar?!  
  
Purple Witchy Angel: Sugar good! Don't dis Leash sugar! Your always dising things Leash like! Now stop it!  
  
Vegeta: Will you shut up already?! You still have more reviews to go through.  
  
PWA: Right!  
  
The-one-and-only-me: And hurray for you too! Thanks for reviewing. I up date as fast as I can. It will normally be on a Friday.  
  
PWA: ......  
  
Vegeta: What now?!  
  
PWA: I seem to have misplaced some reviews. I can't find some.  
  
Vegeta: That's because there isn't any more.  
  
PWA: No more reviews!!! Aw come on people my story's not that bad is it?! I'm going to cry! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Vegeta: All right all you wanna be punks you better review! Or you WILL pay for making my Angel cry! But . . . while she's occupied . . . She doesn't own Dbz. Thank God! Haven knows what she would have me do if she did.  
  
PWA: I heard that Veggie! I may not own you Veggie-chan but I do own Leash, Wendy, and some other people I made up in my head.  
  
Vegeta: We talk too much.  
  
PWA: Yes we do! So on with the story!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 8. The Purging Mission  
  
As Bulma was getting into bed the door bell rang. *Who would be coming at this time of night?* Bulma thought a little irritated.  
  
"Fine woman, I'll let myself in!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma quickly ran down the stairs to see Vegeta sitting in the same arm chair as last time. "What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I told you I'd come and check to see how the progress is going."  
  
"Oh that's right! Actually for the first day I think I did pretty well."  
  
"Good. That's very good." Vegeta said as his eyes began to slowly wander from Bulma's face. She was wearing a pink (A/N: Yuk!), short, silk teddy.  
  
"VE-GE-TA! You pervert!" Bulma screamed then slapped Vegeta without thinking. Bulma gasped. "Oh Vegeta I am soo sorry." Vegeta's face began to get redder every second with anger. Vegeta darted straight up grabbing Bulma's wrists and getting dangerously close to her face.  
  
*Damn bitch!* "Woman if you *ever* strike me again I swear you will never live to see another day." He whispered in a gruff voice.  
  
"Vegeta I'm sorry." Bulma said as tears started to stream down her face. "You're hurting me." She whispered. With hearing that Vegeta immediately let go of Bulma's wrists. "Thank you." Bulma whispered again while rubbing her wrists. Looking into Vegeta's cold ebony eyes he had a hint of worry in them. He had hurt her. And now that Vegeta had hurt Bulma he had to get out of there. He couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"Vegeta, Sweetie, wait! Come back!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"I hurt you."  
  
"Not bad, please stay." Bulma pleaded even more, walking toward Vegeta who had gotten to the door.  
  
"Bulma I . . . NO! I have to go!" Vegeta left Bulma as she then began to cry on the floor.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma! Is it true?! Is it true?! Is it true?!" Leash yelled as she ran down the hall to Bulma's office, Wendy right behind her.  
  
"Is what true sweetie?" Bulma asked the excited Leash.  
  
"First of all are you really helping Veggie-chan kill his father?!"  
  
"Shhh, Leash, now how did you know that?"  
  
"Veggie-chan told me. And what happened last night? I heard you hit Veggie- chan, why?"  
  
"Alicia! I . . . how . . ."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"I don't know *why* I hit him. It was a reaction. He was looking at me and I hit him without thinking. But hen he hurt me. I don't think he intended to . . ." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"It's ok Bulma-chan. Come on Wendy we got work to do. Bye Bulma-chan."  
  
"Really? What kind of work?"  
  
"The same kind of work we do every day Wendy." Leash said irritated. She had to get this girl some brains. What a total blonde! Bulma giggled a little as the two children ran off.  
  
"Vegeta how could you?! Why did you even come back after last night?! You even told Alicia?!"  
  
"What?! Women what the hell are you talking about? I did *not* tell her!"  
  
"Then how does she know?"  
  
"I don't know. It's a witch thing I guess."  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. "Ok, didn't you say you had to tell me something?" (A/N: Wow Vegeta sure always has a lot to tell her huh?)  
  
"Oh yes, I have some bad news." Vegeta said sitting down and gesturing for Bulma to sit as well.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked worried.  
  
"I have to go on a purging mission. It won't be long, about 6 months or so but . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to come with me. Finish that poison your making or what ever it is on the ship. If someone found out they'd kill you! Please . . . come with me." (A/N: Yeah I know Veggie a little ooc but I don't care! This is my fic and I'll do what I want with it!)  
  
"But Vegeta . . . Please don't look at me like that. Alright fine, I'll come."  
  
"Thank you Little One." Vegeta said not realizing what he had till it was too late. Bulma though hadn't noticed. She was too excited.  
  
"Hey, Veggie-chan, when are we leaving?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Bulma sweat dropped.  
  
"Tomorrow?!" Bulma yelled getting up. "I still have to pack, and tell my friends, and . . ."Bulma kept on rambling.  
  
"Woman. Woman! BUL-MA! Shut the hell up for once." Bulma immediately stopped. "It's ok, I'll handle those things. I'll send some servants later to help back and Angel already knows about the mission."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Yes, Leash calls me Veggie-chan and I call her Angel. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta I think it's very sweet. Good night my sweet Prince." Bulma said then gave Vegeta a chaste kiss and started her way up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Little One." Vegeta then walked out the door back to his quarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was a pretty long chapter if you ask me. It's one of my longest any way. I do have one imported thing to say. I have decided to do a mailing list. So if any one wants to know when I up date just give me a call.  
  
Vegeta: In order for them to give you a call they would have to know your phone number.  
  
PWA: I knew that. You know what I mean though. Just tell me in a review or email me. My email address is . . . wait you could just go to my bio for that. Any way that's it for now. Just don't forget to review.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	9. Trouble On Bored

Hey everybody what's up?! I'm really, really, really hyper right now if you can't tell!  
  
Vegeta: Oh kami somebody save me.  
  
PWA: Why what's wrong Veggie-chan?  
  
Vegeta: You!  
  
PWA: Heyyy don't be mean to me Veggie-chan. I'm your Little Angel.  
  
Vegeta: Yeah, yeah just gone on with the reviews.  
  
PWA: Right. Ok thanks to all you people who reviewed.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Thanks again for always reviewing. I was crying? Oh yeah I had been kind of depressed lately but I'm fine now.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Don't dump your stories! I thought they were good. I reviewed like every single chapter!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Sit! Sit! Sit! There I feel better. You get the name thing? What's there to get?! The character Leash in my story is me!  
  
Galadriel: Thanks and I think it's sweet that you reviewed. I don't get many of those so I real happy with the people who do review.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Well I'm sorry. I work almost 2 years on this story. It's all written down and finished. All I do is type it and post it. I'm not going to change it now just because YOU don't like how it's going. And the plot? You haven't even begun to see the real plot! The real plot doesn't start till like chapter 23! So there that will teach you to flame me. Although I must say you were kind of nice about it.  
  
Vegeta: Clam down Angel.  
  
PWA: I can't help it. This was my pride and joy. This was even written before LCOCAO. Which is really good too if you like Yu yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. Any way I guess I still have one more thing to do and then I'll start the fic.  
  
The Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Although I am extremely pissed they took it off!!! I do own Leash, Wendy, and anyone else I made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 9. Trouble On Bored  
  
"She's where?!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
"I told you she went with Vegeta on a purging mission!" Leash screamed back at him.  
  
"But why would she . . . Why would he take Bulma on a purging mission?!"  
  
"How the heck should I know?! It's not like I can read minds! Well ok I can but . . . you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um never mind. I gotta go."  
  
"Alicia tell me right now!"  
  
"So you think you're so big, high, and mighty huh! Well I have news for you buddy! You're not the boss of me, you CAN NOT tell me what to do! Now maybe if you ask nicely I might just tell you." Leash said then turned her back on Yamcha and crossed her arms.  
  
"Ok fine, can you please . . . Wait do you mean Bulma and Vegeta are . . ."  
  
"Wow your even slower then Wendy. They will be soon with a little help from me." All that was heard from Yamcha was a *thud* that indicated that he had fainted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
About a couple of months later Bulma had finally finished the poison. It was a good thing to because Vegeta was beginning to be very impatient. She had created an odorless, tasteless, colorless drink that shut down the body with in the week. Even a saiyan could not fight against it.  
  
"Veggie Sweetie, it's finished." Bulma said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Good, it's about damn time too. Now do me a favor."  
  
"Anything Veggie Sweetie."  
  
"Don't call me that *ever* again."  
  
"Or else what Veggie Sweetie?" Bulma said teasingly.  
  
"Or else I'll have to punish you." He said in a deep sexy voice, pulling Bulma close to him so there was no space between them.  
  
"Punish away my sweet prince." He then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Bulma was surprised for Vegeta had never done anything like this before.  
  
"Ah Prince Vegeta Sir?" Kristy's voice came over the intercom in his room.  
  
"What is it now Kristy?! I'm busy!" Vegeta bellowed, pulling away from Bulma.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but we're nearing the planet Keefder." (A/N: Don't laugh! It's my pets names put together. My cat Kidder and my dog Keefer.)  
  
"Damn it Kristy, you had to interrupted me with that?!" Vegeta yelled making Kristy wince.  
  
"I'm sorry but I . . . I'm sorry!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Vegeta waited a few seconds to make sure Kristy wasn't listening in. "Will you be ok, Little One? I'll be back in a few days."  
  
"Yes Vegeta just be careful." Bulma kissed him and said good bye.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A couple of days later Vegeta was back and they were on their way home again. A few nights later Bulma noticed that about half of her poison was gone. She didn't think anything of it until Kristy's voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Bulma?!" Kristy yelled with concern.  
  
"What is it Kristy? What's wrong now?" Bulma asked kind of irritated. Vegeta was right; Kristy was a very annoying person. (Only I don't think it was those exact words.)  
  
"It's Vegeta! I think you should come! And hurry!"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Veggie Sweetie are you ok?!" Bulma said as she ran into his room finding him sweating on the bed.  
  
"Yes, woman, I'm fine. *Cough, cough.* Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" *Cough.*  
  
"Ve-ge-ta that's not imported right now! What happened?"  
  
"Woman *Cough* how the hell should I know?" *cough*  
  
"While Prince Vegeta was training me he got dizzy and passed out." Kristy informed.  
  
"I did not *cough* pass out girl!" *Cough, cough.* Kristy went to open her mouth to say something but was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Kristy, could you leave Vegeta and me alone please?" Bulma asked politely. Kristy did as she was told. She knew and Bulma and Vegeta and wasn't about to risk getting Prince Vegeta mad at her just because she didn't listen to Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta what is wrong with you?" Bulma asked worried. She then put a hand on Vegeta's forehead feeling a very hot temperature.  
  
"Woman I told you I don't know. *Cough.* If I did I would've frikin' told you the first time you asked." *Cough, cough.* At that moment he pushed Bulma's hand away.  
  
Bulma sat on the edge of Vegeta's bed and thought a minute. "Vegeta did you drink anything today? I mean anything that was clear and tasteless?"  
  
"No. *Cough, cough.* Why?"  
  
"Well the poison I made to kill your father . . . I found it today. There was some of it missing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun, dun, dun! I made a cliffhanger. Well sort of. Any way I'd like to announce . . . again; that I'm starting a mailing list so if anyone is interested just email me or tell me in a review. Ok that's it for now. Come back next chapter. Luv Alwayz ~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	10. Hang In There Vegeta

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been kind of depressed lately and not feeling very good. But I'm a little better now so I'll post a new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: No you better not insult me or I'll sit you. Oops that was an accident! I swear! So if Veggie-chan died would you kill me?  
  
Silky-keno: I know I don't like cliffhangers either. But I had to end it somewhere. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kitsune Akira: Sugar is good though! Sorry I didn't get you in the last chapter. For some reason the review didn't get to me. But . . . where did you go? I haven't heard from you for like ever!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Sounds like a good story. I'll review if you post it. Sorry I had to end it like that but I had to stop it SOME where. Thanks for reviewing . . . again.  
  
Elenora Aeliss: Thanks for the tip but . . . The whole story is written up. It's done all I do is type it. Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it.  
  
The Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z but I do own Leash, Wendy, and everyone else that is new to you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 10. Hang In There Vegeta  
  
"Ok, Kristy, do you understand what you have to do? Someone or some*thing* has hurt Vegeta. You have to go and look for anything suspicious, ok?"  
  
"Right, um Bulma-chan?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Is Prince Vegeta going to die?"  
  
"He will if I don't find an antidote. But don't worry; I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Now go."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kristy left to go search the ship.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"  
  
"How the hell does it look like I'm feeling?"  
  
"I guess that's kind of a dumb question huh."  
  
Vegeta then started a coughing fit which worried Bulma even more. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Vegeta stated bluntly when Bulma came closer to him because of the coughing fit he had.  
  
"No, Vegeta, no! Don't talk like that. You're going to be just fine." Bulma said sitting on the edge of his bed. "You'll see. Just hang in there. I'll make sure a cure for this. I promise!"  
  
"This is driving me damn crazy. One minute I'm frikin hot, *Cough, cough.* the next I'm frikin cold. I'm coughing sneezing, and I'm practically hurling every hour. I feel like shit!" *Cough, cough.*  
  
"Well you said you wanted something that looked like a natural death." Bulma said trying to calm done Vegeta. "But don't worry. I promised I'd find a cure. I have a week to do it, and I will."  
  
"Woman, why can't you just accept the fact that I'm going to die?" *Cough, cough.*  
  
"Because, Vegeta, I don't want to. I don't want you to die. Veggie Sweetie I . . . I . . . I mean you're my friend and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I don't want to loose you." Bulma said as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Little One, don't cry. You promised you would find a cure. Angel always says 'Always keep your promises.'" *Cough.*  
  
"I know, but . . . oh Vegeta!" Bulma fell on him and cried into his chest. Vegeta held her as best he could in his state protectively. After awhile they both were a sleep, with Bulma still on top of him.  
  
Kristy came in the room a little later. Finding Bulma and Vegeta that way she cleared her throat. "Um Bulma?" She said as she heard Bulma stir.  
  
"Yes Kristy?" Bulma asked sleepily getting up and off of Vegeta.  
  
"We're nearing a docking station with a good hospital. We'll be there in a few days."  
  
"How many days is a few?"  
  
"Like 5 or 6."  
  
"By then it will be too late." Bulma said tears coming to her eyes again. At this time so did Kristy.  
  
"Bulma, I have a confession to make. I gave Prince Vegeta the poison."  
  
(A/N: I bet ya'll would kill me if I ended it there so be thankful there is more.)  
  
"WHAA?!"  
  
"He wanted me to get some water. I found that bottle on the counter and thought it was water. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Kristy had tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. The tears were coming freely now. Bulma came and hugged her.  
  
"It's ok Kristy, it'll be ok." She tried to assure her . . . and herself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Something's wrong with Veggie-chan!" Leash said as she bolted straight up in bed.  
  
"Leasha?" Wendy said as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a yawn. "Did you have a bad dream?" Wen asked sleepily.  
  
"No! There's something wrong with Veggie-chan!"  
  
"And how do *you* know?"  
  
"I don't know I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach." Leash answered with a snotty attitude.  
  
"What are you girls doing up so late? Go back to sleep." Leasha's father yelled from the other room. As soon as that was said Leash walked to the bedroom door.  
  
"AND where are *you* going?" Wen asked getting up too.  
  
"I'm going to tell Daddy there's something wrong with Veggie-chan."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bulma was working hard to find an antidote. She was just getting a break through when she heard Vegeta call her name. "I'm coming Veggie Sweetie." Bulma went to his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Bulma asked worried.  
  
"It's . . . it's . . . I told you I hurl every hour. *Cough, cough.* Now clean it up." *Cough.*  
  
"I'm sorry Sweetie." She leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the forehead. "That's not my job. I'll send someone to clean it up though."  
  
"Bulma will you tell Angel that even though I yell at her a lot I still . . . *Cough, cough* I still . . ."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, of course but you can tell Leash you care for her yourself."  
  
"I know it's just I have my doubts."  
  
"What, your doubting me?!"  
  
"No it's just . . . Bulma will you stay with me again until I fall asleep?" *This damn poison must be going to my brain as well. I'm starting to sound like a baka weakling sap.*  
  
"Ah, Sweetie, I can't. I promised I'd make a cure. I'm sorry Veggie Sweetie. Bulma then kissed him on the forehead and left. Not wanting to see him that way anymore. *You know I hate to leave him but I have to make that antidote. It's for Veggie Sweetie.* And with that she went without delay back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is. I've got no other news except if you want to be on my mailing list go ahead and email me or tell me in a review.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	11. IT'S ALIVE!

Thank you people for reviewing!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Yes he is. And there ain't nothin' you can do about it. Come on gurl do you really think I'd kill my muse?! I think not!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Yeah I'm soo happy! I like Kura-chan too but not as much as my Veggie-chan. Thank you!  
  
Sorceress Fujin: Well you get what you wish for. Here's the next chapter and thank you for reviewing.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I'm glad you still like it. You should update your story too. I think it's good. Thanks for another review.  
  
Bardocksbabygirl: Of course it's awesome! Why wouldn't it be awesome?! Thank you for reviewing. I'm always happy when I get reviews from new people.  
  
Child of the Ancients: Um just to give you an idea . . . there are 28 chapters; no this is not the end of the fic. What can I say; I am a very hyper person. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Gotenfan18: Well here is another one. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Wow I got seven reviews! Seven! That's more then I've ever gotten for one chapter. I'm so happy! Oh wait . . . this is the depressing part of the a/n.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Kristy but I do own Leash, Wendy, and everyone else I made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 11. It's Alive!  
  
It's been exactly 5 days since Vegeta drank the poison. Bulma had been working on the antidote day and night.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, we're about 6 hours away from the docking station I told you about. Should I tell them we're coming?" Kristy asked over the loud speaker.  
  
"IT'S FINISHED!" Bulma yelled, making Kristy's ears ring.  
  
"Whaa?"  
  
"I'm done! I have the cure! Don't worry Veggie Sweetie your going to be just fine." Bulma ran out of the room to Vegeta's quarters. Kristy still a little dazed from the yelling figured her Prince and sensei was going to live.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Veggie Sweetie I did it. I have the cure." Bulma said as she walked into Vegeta's room. "Veggie? Vegeta? Vegeta?! Oh kami Vegeta!" Bulma ran to Vegeta and felt for a pulse. "He's still alive! Barely, but alive. Oh I hope I'm not too late." Bulma poured a slimy black liquid substance on Vegeta's lips; only about half the bottle actually got in his mouth. Bulma waited but nothing happened.  
  
"Vegeta, no I'm too late!" Bulma fell on Vegeta and cried into his lifeless chest. "If only I had gotten here sooner." Bulma sobbed. "This should have never happened. It's all my fault. I should have put the bottle in a better place. I should have never even made it. Oh, Vegeta, please don't leave me. You people need you. Leash needs you. I need you." She said slowly and in a whisper. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault . . ." She trailed off and then whispered in his ear. "I love you."  
  
The room went silent. All that was heard was Bulma's sobs. Suddenly she felt something surround her, a strong embrace. "It's alright Little One I'm here."  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered and then looked up. Vegeta!" Bulma hugged him tight and cried.  
  
"Woman, why are you *still* crying?" Vegeta said trying to sound as cold as possible, which wasn't working.  
  
"I'm just so happy you're alive. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Bulma said looking into Vegeta's dark ebony eyes.  
  
"You know I heard all that damn mushy stuff you were saying." Bulma blinked at him. "Do . . . do you really care that much about me as to care if I live or die?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I love you." Bulma then kissed Vegeta passionately.  
  
3 months passed and they were back on Vegetasei. And who do you suppose was the first person to great them? Why Leash of course.  
  
"Veggie-chan!" Leash screamed and ran to Vegeta. She hugged him but quickly let go. "I'm sorry. I just had this horrible feeling something bad happened to you."  
  
"Nothing can hurt the Saiyan no Ouji, remember Angel."  
  
"Jeesh, yeah right." Kristy said under her breath and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Ah nothing." Kristy said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"So, Bulma-chan, what happened on the trip? Did anything exciting happen: anything regarding you and Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Alicia Joy! What they do is none or our business. So . . ."Steffany, the dark brown haired teen said turning to Bulma. "Did you get any action?" Bulma just stared at her. Vegeta became very annoyed with the girls questions. Sure they had 'made out' as Leash always puts it but it's not like they had had sex or anything.  
  
"Hey Bulma-chan guess what happened to Mrs. Ch chi while you were gone."  
  
"What happened? Is she ok?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
"Mrs. Chi chi had a baby."  
  
"SHE WHAT?!"  
  
"She had a baby. His name is Goten and he's soo cute."  
  
"I'll have to go see her pretty soon."  
  
"Steffany, Angel, that's enough! You've tortured Bulma and Vegeta long enough. Come inside you still have work to do." John Alicia's father called.  
  
"Bye Veggie-chan, bye Bulma. See you later." Leash yelled as she ran to catch up with her cousin.  
  
"Annoying little brat, isn't she?" Vegeta stated bluntly.  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't have her any other way, as you." Bulma said. She kissed Vegeta on the cheek and they walked inside arm in arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
See Veggie-chan didn't die. But this isn't the end of the fic, oh no my friends. This is only the beginning. The next chapter I'll admit is kind of boring. It's basically a filler chapter. But any way if you want to be on my mailing list just tell me in a review are email me.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	12. Bye, Bye Veggie chan

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean for you to have to wait so long. I've been having some problems that no on wants to hear so I'll just get to the reviews.  
  
Sorceress Fujin: I take it you like it. Thanks for reviewing and sorry you had to wait so long. Here have a cookie you deserve one.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Oro? Ok I updated. I'm waiting. *Taps foot.* Ok well you can have a cookie too. Thank you soo much for reviewing . . . EVERY chapter.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Oro? Oh well that's for reviewing. You get a cookie. Oh and just incase your wondering . . . yes that is my real first and middle name.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I know you do. You get a cookie too for reviewing. I think it's cool you have a twin. And I'm glad she likes it too. Teller she can have a cookie too.  
  
Only four reviews? That's ok if I only got one review I would still update. Ok well . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. Never have, never will. But I do own Leash, Wendy, and everyone else I made up in my weird head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Was what we had just a dream? A way for him to get some kicks? No it couldn't be. He loves me. I know it!* Bulma thought sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you thinking about woman?"  
  
"Vegeta! Oh I missed you soo much." Bulma ran to Vegeta and hugged him tight. She then . . . slapped him. "Where were you?! How could you just disappear on me like that?!"  
  
"Never mind woman, I've been busy. This is the first time in two days I've had a little time for myself. And what did I tell you? If you ever strike me again . . ."  
  
"I'd never live to see another day. I know." Bulma said with sarcasm. "But what, you're busy at three in the morning?!"  
  
"No woman, I'm not."  
  
"So why can't you come then? I mean I'm not doing anything but sleeping. Why can't you . . . sleep here?" Bulma said slowly.  
  
"Woman . . . I'd like that." Vegeta said putting his trade mark smirk on his face. "I have to go now but I'll be back later, I promise." Vegeta gave her a quick kiss and left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta had told Bulma this morning to come to his quarters that night because he had something important to tell her. So she found herself in a part of the palace she really wasn't supposed to be in. She was walking down the halls when she suddenly met King Vegeta.  
  
"Ah, Bulma Briefs, so good to see you again."  
  
"Oh hello Your Majesty." Bulma said and then bowed.  
  
"You look lovely this evening." King Vegeta said looking at Bulma hungrily and stepping closer to her.  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you." Bulma was getting very nervous King Vegeta kept getting closer with every step, backing her up into the wall.  
  
"Tell me what are you doing here so late and in this part of the palace? You know it's off limits to you."  
  
"Yes I know I was just . . ."  
  
"Coming to see me no doubt." King Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear seductively.  
  
"Um well I . . ."Bulma was cut off by King Vegeta kissing her and trying so very hard to stick is tongue in her mouth. Bulma's eyes bulged and she couldn't think straight. She did have any time to react until . . .  
  
"Ah, King Vegeta, sir?" Kristy's voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
*Thank you Kristy!* Bulma screamed in her head.  
  
"What the hell is it now bitch?!" King Vegeta yelled punching the wall right next to Bulma's head.  
  
"You're wanted in the Throne Room sir." Kristy said nervously.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a minute!" Then he turned to Bulma. "We'll finish this later." King Vegeta said kissing Bulma, one last time, on the cheek and then leaving. Bulma sighed in relief and ran as fast as her human legs could carry her to Vegeta's quarters.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Woman, why do you smell of my father?" Vegeta said after he had opened the door.  
  
"Oh Vegeta it was horrible!" Bulma said and burst into tears.  
  
"Come, Little One, let's talk." Vegeta said holding Bulma up by her waist. She was crying so hard she could barely stand.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?! Alright, I don't care WHAT the damn law says or about the poison! I'll kill him myself right now!"  
  
"No, Vegeta, wait. Please, you can't. It's against the law. If you kill your father now you must certainly will never become king. Please, Vegeta, don't do it." Bulma pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Very well, but we'll do it tonight."  
  
"But I don't have it with me."  
  
"Fine, bring it tomorrow. *sniff, sniff* Take a shower. You still smell too much like my father."  
  
"Um ok . . ."  
  
"On second thought why don't I come with you." Vegeta then smirked and followed Bulma to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Morning came and Bulma was still with Vegeta in his room. It was ten before they woke up.  
  
"Don't forget to bring it tonight, woman." Vegeta said glancing at a guard in the hall way, hoping he hadn't heard him.  
  
"I won't Veggie Sweetie. See you later." Bulma kissed him one last time and left. Luckily for Bulma she met Bardock in the hall and he walked her home. She felt a lot safer with him there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Do you have it?" Vegeta asked anxiously.  
  
"What do you mean 'do I have it?'. Of course I have it." Vegeta glared at Bulma for that statement.  
  
"Nappa, take this and put it in my fathers drink. Do it now, tonight."  
  
"Yes my Prince." Nappa bowed and took the poison to do as Vegeta said."  
  
"Bulma I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Veggie Sweetie?" Bulma asked a little concerned.  
  
"I have to go on another purging mission."  
  
"Well that's ok I'll just come with you again."  
  
"No you don't under stand. I'll be gone for maybe 3 years."  
  
"But Vegeta . . ."  
  
"No you're going to stay here this time. You'd just get in the way and possibly get hurt. Just stay here this time . . . please."  
  
"When do you leave?" Bulma asked giving in.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, early."  
  
"You're not just going half way across the galaxy to see another woman are you?" Bulma asked teasingly.  
  
"Silly woman, of course not. I would never do such a thing."  
  
"Not even for me?" Bulma said batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Bulma, I . . . I . . . lo . . ." Bulma cut him off with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Yeah I know you love me. Since your going to be gone for three years lets make this a night we'll never forget."  
  
"Now you're talking my language." Vegeta picked Bulma up and carried her to the bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bye, bye Veggie-chan. I love you. I'm going to miss you soo much." Leash said and gave Vegeta a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Angel. I'll miss you too." Vegeta said in a whisper so no one else would hear.  
  
"Good bye Vegeta. You come home soon, you hear me?"  
  
"I will, woman, I will." Vegeta kissed Bulma good bye and left in the space ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go. A nice long chapter to make up for not posting. I haven't been doing this but I feel I should. I'm not telling you what to do or anything but you should really read Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan's fics. They're really quite good. Any way if you want to be on my mailing list please contact me.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	13. Hello Baby

I am sooooooo sorry! I've been really, really, really busy lately! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. Maybe I should just get to thanking people.  
  
Galadriel: Thank you I'm glad you like it.  
  
Sara: Why thank you. You shall wait no longer. You "rock" too. Go Sara!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: That's ok. I just didn't want you jumping to conclusions and thinking something that isn't right. Thanks for always reviewing. Oh and thanks to you too Hiei.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: You were hyper when you read this weren't you? Any way it's ok that you didn't review those chapters. You reviewed every other one. Thanks.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Stop! Stop your embarrassing me. Thanks for reviewing all the time.  
  
Kitsune Akira: Yeah! Just let me tell you I am SOO glad your back. Thanks for the cookies Cye! Sugar! Hyperness! Oh and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Oooooooooo lots of reviews!  
  
Vegeta: Gee thanks CYE! Now you got her all hyper.  
  
Purple Witchy Angel: But look at all the reviews!  
  
V: Yes, yes I see. I'm happy for you. Just get on with the story.  
  
PWA: Riiiiight. But first!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz.  
  
Claimer: But I do own Leash, Wendy, Steffany, Veema, and everyone else I made up in this story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 13. Hello Baby  
  
"Well, Ms. Briefs, I'm done with the tests and I've concluded that you are about a month and 2 weeks pregnant."  
  
"I am?" Bulma said shocked. Then started she started to think what she was going to do without Vegeta being there.  
  
"Oh, Bulma-chan, I soo happy for you." Leash said then went to Bulma's stomach. "Hello baby. I can wait till you come out. Veggie-chan will be so happy."  
  
"Ah Dr. Pocatoe?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs?"  
  
"Um you can't tell ANY one its Vegeta's baby! He'd *kill* me if any one knew."  
  
"Relax, Ms. Briefs, I won't. I doubt Prince Vegeta would kill his mate. But listen, giving birth to a saiyan's child isn't going to be easy." Dr. Pocatoe warned.  
  
"I know but if Chi chi did it, twice in fact, so can I."  
  
"But, Bulma-chan, Mrs. Chi chi is a whole lot stronger then you are."  
  
"I know, Leash, but I still can do it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Papa, guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Leasha's family and Krillin have become very close. So close in fact that John and Jake (Leasha's father and uncle.) made Krillin the godfather of their children.  
  
"What is it Angel?" Krillin asked one of his many favorite goddaughters.  
  
"Bulma-chan is going to have a baby!"  
  
"She's what?!"  
  
"Yup, a baby."  
  
"But I could have sworn that Bulma and Yamcha . . ." Leash started to giggle.  
  
"No, silly Papa. The baby is Bulma and Veggie-chan's."  
  
"SAY WHAA?! Are you sure?"  
  
"I don't think Bulma-chan would lie to me, Papa. Anyway you can't tell anyone. Well maybe Yamcha but no one else. 'Kay Papa?"  
  
"I won't Angel, I promise. So what do you say we get some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure, Krillin?" Yamcha said in a gloomy manner.  
  
"That's what Angel told and . . ."  
  
". . . And she wouldn't lie, ah man."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, you can't tell anybody though ok."  
  
"Not even my mom?!"  
  
"Well you can tell her. She has a right to know. All of Bulma-chan's friends have a right to know."  
  
"Right, this is soo cool Leashy."  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
"I bet since Goten is only a year older they'll be best of friends", said Gohan.  
  
"Really? Even if it's a girl?"  
  
"I don't know I'm just guessing. Anyway I should go before Mom gets mad."  
  
"Ok Gohan see you tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Months passed and Bulma was really big and really round. At first Bulma was really worried when nine months rolled around and still no baby.  
  
"Dr. Pocatoe, I'm a little worried. It's been nine months and . . ." The Dr. began to chuckle a little.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I failed to mention this didn't I. a saiyan takes *ten* months to develop."  
  
"Really? You mean I have to spend ANOTHER months like this?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Tell you what. Why don't you come back in 2 weeks and we'll decide what to do then, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Bulma said with a moan. *I'm so tired of this! I want this kid out of me!* Bulma screamed to herself.  
  
*~* One month later *~*  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What is it Bulma-chan?" Leash asked with concern.  
  
"The baby kicked. Here you want to feel?" Leash put her hand on Bulma's stomach and waited a few seconds when . . .  
  
"Oh my gosh, that is soo weird. Bulma-chan what's wrong? Bulma-chan?!"  
  
"Leash, do me a favor and get your father for me, now! I . . . I think it's time!" Leash knew what she meant. She nodded her head and ran out of the room to find her father.  
  
*~*~*  
  
40 hours later and Bulma had a healthy baby boy. (With a tail of course.) She named him Trunks but his formal name is Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs of Vegetasei.  
  
"Oh Bulma he's soo cute! Hello baby. How are you?" Trunks giggled and wrapped his tail around Leasha's wrist.  
  
"Come on, Angel, Bulma needs her rest."  
  
"Ok, Daddy. Bye, bye Bulma-chan, see you soon." Then Leash and her father left Bulma to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go. That's this chapter. And I PROMISE I'll get the next one out sooner. And I NEVER break a promise. And now that you're done with this one go read some other really good ones. So go to my bio and look up my fav authors and stories. Also if you want to be on my mailing list please tell me in a review or email. Ok until next time folks.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	14. Welcome Home King Vegeta

See I told you I'd update sooner this time. I'll be updating every Friday again after this weekend. But any way on to the reviews.  
  
Dark-Goddess-Sala: I'm glad you like it but it's called "fan fiction" for a reason. I can make Vegeta do anything I want. Even wear a pink to to and dance around like a ballerina. But I won't. Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I know you do. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: You were either extremely hyper when you read it or extremely tired. I did update sooner SEE!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Yeah what's that supposed to mean?!?! Thanks for reviewing . . . even if Hiei always acts like a jerk.  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing. And I'm glad you like it. I wish you would have left your name though. I like to know who leaves me such nice reviews.  
  
Sunshine and rainbows: Stop it I'm blushing. Thanks for your kind review. I do try.  
  
Kitsune Akira: Ah thanks for the ice cream. It was good but . . . you hit me in the eye. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PWA: Look Veggie-chan! I got 7 reviews!  
  
V: I see that. Now can you get on will the story?  
  
PWA: Party pooper.  
  
V: Like you always say "Every party needs a pooper".  
  
PWA: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok well Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. But I do own Leash and everyone else that's not from the show. Except Kristy, she's my friend Mysticstargazer's character. Alright then, on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 14. Welcome Home . . . King Vegeta  
  
"Come on Trunksy you want your supper don't you?"  
  
"Yeah!" The now almost three year old Trunks yelled.  
  
"Then come on." Leash said. "I'll give you a piggy back ride."  
  
"Yay!" Trunks ran to his 11 year old friend, Leash, and jumped on her back. He's part saiyan you know. He needs his food.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hello Your Majesty. Welcome back." Nappa said and bowed.  
  
"Congratulations. You do know you're the King now right?"  
  
"Of course I do Kristy. Where's the woman?"  
  
"Bulma? In her quarters of course. Why?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
It was around nine o'clock and Leash was in her room making the bunk beds she and Wendy shared. "It's Wendy's bed too. I don't see why I have to make both of them."  
  
"Still whining I see."  
  
"Vegeta?" Leash whispered. She turned around and sure enough there he was standing in the door way of her room. "Vegeta you back!" Leash jumped of the top bunk and ran to Vegeta for a hug. "I missed you soo much!"  
  
"What no Veggie-chan?"  
  
"I love you Veggie-chan." Leash said through her happy tears.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well it's late Bulma. I should get going." Yamcha said standing up from his chair.  
  
"Right, thanks for coming Yam." Bulma said walking Yamcha to the door. Just as she was about to open the door it opened itself.  
  
"Honey I'm home." Vegeta said in a sarcastic manner. He then glared noticing Yamcha. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Vegeta sweetie you home." Bulma said hugging him. "Oh I've missed you soo much!" Bulma then tried to kiss him but he started talking again.  
  
"Woman are you deaf? I asked you a question! What's HE doing here?!"  
  
"Vegeta he's my friend. He can be here." Bulma said beginning to get irritated.  
  
"So is the little brat Angel told me about his too?!"  
  
"Now wait a minute . . ." Yamcha was cut off.  
  
"Vegeta how could you say something like that?! You know I love you." Bulma said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and then turned to Yamcha. When Yamcha saw that he was looking at him he panicked. "Go to hell!" Vegeta then pointed his finger at Yamcha and a red ki beam shot from it. Yamcha disintegrated on contact.  
  
"Vegeta how . . . how could you?" Bulma said tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"Have you been living here this whole time?"  
  
"Vegeta how could you?!" Bulma asked again starting to get hysterical.  
  
"From now on you well be in my quarters. Is that under stood?"  
  
"How could you just kill my friend like that? You're a monster!" wrists, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"I did it because I don't like him. From what you told me he used to do to you I didn't want him anywhere NEAR my mate or brat!"  
  
*Sniff, sniff.* "Really? But he was my friend! You had no right . . ."  
  
"No right to protect my family?! That little brat up there probably thinks that weakling was his father!"  
  
"No, Vegeta, that's not true. He knows exactly who his father is. Everyday, Vegeta, he asks me 'When is Daddy coming home?' and everyday I have to tell him 'I don't know.' You've been gone for over three years, Vegeta; you've missed out on three years of his life! Trunks turns three tomorrow!" Bulma burst into tears again and cried on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Little One, I'm here now." Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Good, not so good, crappy? I wanna know! Just remember I'm not so good with harsh words. Oh and one more thing. I still have a mailing list so contact me if you wanna be on it.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angle*~ 


	15. So Your My Daddy?

Hey everyone! It's Friday and you know what that means! Another chapter! A bit of a warning. this is a REALLY short chapter. I'm sorry about that. This next one will be longer I promise. And I always keep my promises. Where are the reviews you ask? They are down at the bottom this time. I thought that might be a little better. Not so much to skip at the beginning like some people do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't care what you heard. I do NOT under any circumstances own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Claimer: I do own Leash and everyone else you don't recognize. SO DON'T TAKE 'EM!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 15. So You're my Daddy  
  
The next morning Trunks woke up at exactly 6:46 a.m. He decided it was a little early to wake his mother so he went down stairs to watch TV.  
  
"Meowww!!!" Went a cat.  
  
"Sorry Coal." Trunks whispered. "I know how it feels to get your tail stepped on but next time, don't sleep on the stairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*She's so beautiful. How did she ever fall in love with someone like me? *Sigh.* She's just too good for me. She really is.* Vegeta thought to himself while in bed. Then he heard his mate stir. Bulma stretched and gave a yawn.  
  
"Good morning Veggie Sweetie."  
  
"Good morning indeed." Vegeta whispered, kissed Bulma, and started a repeat of last night . . . only AFTER Bulma had forgiven him.  
  
Trunks sat in the living room watching TV for a good hour. But after a while his stomach told him he was hungry. Trunks was about to go up the stairs when the door bell rang. He then went to the door to open it.  
  
"Hey there kiddo, I hear it's someone's birthday today." Bardock said and tousled Trunks' hair.  
  
"Yup, I'm three years old today! Did you get me anything?!"  
  
"Sorry kid I didn't. Is your mom up?"  
  
"Nope, I was just going to wake her when you came." Then Trunks left Bardock by the door. "Mom, Mr. Bardock is here!" He called as he ran up the stairs. "Mom! Mom?" Trunks peeked inside the room. When he looked at the bed instead of there being one lump there was two. "Mom?"  
  
"Come on in sweetie, it's alright. I want you to meet someone." Trunks walked cautiously over to the side of the bed and looked at the man next to his mother.  
  
*Wow he looks just like me. He couldn't be, could he?* "DADDY!!!" Trunks jumped on Vegeta and gave him a hug.  
  
*So this is my son, Trunks. What ever possessed the woman to name him that? Oh well, can't be changed now.*  
  
"Oh hey, Mom, I almost forgot. Mr. Bardock is at the door. I think he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, sweetie, thank you." Bulma looked over at Vegeta as if to ask if it was alright to talk to Bardock. Vegeta just gave her a look back that said 'why would I care if you talked to *that* baka?' Bulma got out of bed, kissed both her men, and walked down the stairs.  
  
"So you're my dad huh? This is soo cool! What's it like being a prince?!"  
  
"I'm not a prince any more. I'm the king, *you're* the prince now."  
  
"I'm a prince? Cool! I always knew it. I'm always good at bossing people around." Vegeta chuckled a little. He certainly was his son alright.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now don't complain. I don't you this chapter was short! Anyway here are the reviews.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Now how did I know you were going to say that? Thanks for all your reviews. I feel nice today . . . here have a cookie.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: I hope you didn't get in trouble. We're not even a laud to go on the internet at my school. Well thanks for reviewing. I'll ttul. Oh and here have a cookie.  
  
Child of the Ancients: Thanks I do try. I know the chapters are short but . . . the whole story is done and written out . . . I'm not just going to change it now. I'm pretty loyal myself . . . but I think I would have fainted by then if I were Bulma. Thanks again for reviewing. Have a cookie.  
  
Trunksie Chick: Hello new reviewer! I know I know I know I wish people would stop telling me they are short. I can't help it. The story is all done and written up . . . all I do is type it. So I'm sorry I can't make them longer . . . thanks for reviewing. Here have a cookie!  
  
Dark-Goddess-Sala: WOW! I have your respect . . . Thank you I feel so special now. People don't normally give me their respect. But what can I say . . . I speak my mind. That pic sounds funny! I wanna see! I wanna see! I wanna see! Could you send it to me? Anyway thanks for reviewing . . . oh, oh, oh and have a cookie!  
  
Kitsune Akira: Umm ok. Thanks for reviewing . . . you're starting to scare me. Ok any way I'll ttul. Oh I almost forgot your cookie. Here ya go.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Umm ok. You're starting to scare me too. Anyway thanks for reviewing . . . you too Hiei. Here you can each have a cookie.  
  
Ok well that's it. Come back next week for the next chapter . . . maybe. Sometimes I get to busy and don't get it out in time, which is why I have a mailing list. So if you would like to be on it, go ahead and email me or tell me in a review. Oh and if you have msn you can talk to me on there too, it's blueeyedangel88@excite.com. Ok well until next time folks.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	16. Preparations

Yeah! It's Friday! So here's the update you've been waiting so patiently for all week. (Reviews are at the bottom.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. But I do own Leash, Wendy, Veema, and a lot more other people I made up in my mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 16. Preparations  
  
"Hello, Bar-chan, what can I do for you?" Bulma said when she got to the door.  
  
"Well actually I came here because I thought you would like to know something."  
  
"Uh huh, what's that?"  
  
"Well you see King Vegeta came home last night but none of us has seen hide or tail of him." (A/N: No pun intended.) Bulma then began to giggle a little.  
  
"He's here Bardock. He's been here all night."  
  
"Really? Now I feel really dumb. This should have been the first place to look." Bardock said with his hand behind his head now chuckling. (A/N: You know like Goku always does.) "Well I guess I should be on my way. Good bye Bulma."  
  
"Bye Bardock." Bulma said as she shut the door behind him. *Mmm I bet the boys will be hungry pretty soon. Knowing them they probably already are. Now what should I make them for breakfast? Something special . . .* Bulma set right to work and in about a half hour she called them down for breakfast.  
  
"Hey you two, what are you doing up there?" Bulma called up the stairs. "Your breakfast is going to get cold." A second later, Trunks came bounding down the stairs with Vegeta in toe.  
  
"You know, Mom, this is the best birthday present you ever gave me." Trunks said gesturing toward his father. As Trunks and Vegeta walked into the kitchen they stopped dead in their tracks. There was food galore! Eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, pancakes, toast, French toast, oatmeal, muffins, donuts, boxes of cereal, and big glasses of orange juice and milk.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, eat up." Vegeta and Trunks ran to the table and started stuffing their faces as though they hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Yummy, Mommy that was good." Trunks said after he had eaten his fill.  
  
"Why thank you, Trunks. At least one of you has some manners." Bulma said glancing over at Vegeta. He just gave her an annoyed look and took another bite of his scrabbled eggs.  
  
"Mom, can I go to Goten's and play?"  
  
"Sure Trunks. Mind Mrs. Chi chi." Bulma yelled as she heard the front door slam.  
  
"Well I have to get going. I'll send servants to help you pack and move." Vegeta said standing up from the table and moving toward the door.  
  
"Move? Vegeta . . ."  
  
"I told you last night, woman, that you will be living with me." Vegeta said as he got to the door and ready to open it. "And in a few weeks . . ."  
  
"What happens in a few weeks?!" Bulma asked running to Vegeta's side.  
  
"We'll have a ceremony to crown you as the new queen of Vegitasei." Vegeta then kissed her and left.  
  
*Me? A queen? This just gets better and better!* Bulma then walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes. *Hey wait a minute. This is a thing I'll never have to do again. Or vacuum or clean house, the list goes on. This is soo cool! Oh but I do think maybe being a queen is going to be harder then it looks.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know, I know! It's another short chapter. I'm sorry. I've most have been having writers block or something when I wrote these. Other than it was short was is good? I wanna know! So please leave a review. Which reminds me . . . here are the reviews from last chapter.  
  
Akuma Kodomo: Lol I like it . . . what's it mean again? Oh Matty says hi. Say hi to Kento for me. Thanks for reviewing all the time. I'll ttul.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Lazy bum. You shouldn't be sitting . . . OOPS! I didn't mean to say that. Thanks for reviewing . . . ttul.  
  
Child of the Ancients: Trunks IS cute but . . . Vegeta's hotter! He, he. Sorry it was so short, I think I was having writers block. Actually I despise Freeza, and I would hate to do a fic with him in it. Freeza does not exist in the fic . . . thank god! Thanks for all your kind words and for reviewing.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Well you found out what Bardock wanted at the door. Kind of stupid wasn't it. Thanks for reviewing. And again I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
Dark-Goddess-Sala: I agree with you totally. My name USE to be Vegeta's Little Angel . . . for more reasons then one. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you keep enjoying it.  
  
Anonymous: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I only wish you would have left a name. I like to know who likes my fics so much and who I'm thanking.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: That's ok. Sometimes I scare myself. Thanks for reviewing. But . . . *Stares and drools at cookie.* Can I have a cookie?  
  
Ok well that's it for reviews. Remember I still have that mailing list so if you want to be on it go ahead and contact me. Until next Friday.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	17. Bulma's Ceremony

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Ok so it's not Christmas quite yet but were having our Christmas party this Saturday. Anyway so I might not update for a while because of Christmas. I haven't gone away I'm just busy and all. And now . . . on to the depressing part.  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh.* I do not own Dragon Ball Z. BUT! I do own Leash, Wendy, Veema, and everyone else I made up! So don't take 'em!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 17. Bulma's Ceremony  
  
It's the night before the big ceremony. Trunks is playing on the floor with his new St. Bernard puppy, Rasha. Leash gave her to him for his birthday. Gohan got one of Rasha's siblings, Sebastian.  
  
"Alright, Trunks, time for bed." Bulma said.  
  
"But, Mom, I'm not *yawn* sleepy." Trunks said and rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Come on sweetie, we've got a big day tomorrow." Bulma said as she picked him up.  
  
"Ok Mommy." Trunks said with another yawn.  
  
"Come Rasha. It's your job to watch Trunks at night." Bulma said to the big puppy that had yet to grow into her paws. Rasha followed up the stairs. A little later Bulma was down stairs with Vegeta again.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What woman?" Vegeta asked kind of annoyed. He was working on some paper work and was almost done.  
  
"After tomorrow will I still be able to work in the lab?"  
  
"If you wish. I don't see why not." Vegeta answered her putting away the papers, standing up from the table, and moving to his favorite arm chair.  
  
"Will it be hard?"  
  
"Not near as hard for you as it is for me. Why, do you think its easy being royalty? Are you a weakling and can't do it?" Vegeta said, really only joking.  
  
"No! I could rule the world if I had to! It's just . . . will they except me?"  
  
"Woman," Vegeta sighed. "If they don't, I would gladly kill them all for you."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked sitting on Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Really." Vegeta kissed her and carried Bulma off to their bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up with a dog licking her face. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Vegeta said taking Rasha by the collar and off of Bulma. "I finally sent the mutt."  
  
"What time is it?" Bulma said with a yawn and then squinted at the alarm clock to see the time.  
  
"Five o'clock. The ceremony starts at eight." Vegeta said walking to the bedroom door. "I'm taking Trunks to train for a bit. Some servants will be here shortly."  
  
"Ok, Vegeta, whatever you say." Bulma then yawned and let her head fall to her pillow.  
  
*That woman is so difficult. It's a wonder why I'm going this for her.* Vegeta thought as he walked to Trunks' bedroom. "Up brat!" Vegeta yelled that startled Trunks awake. "Time to train!"  
  
*Knock, knock.* "I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" Leash said running to the door. "Hello Bar-chan."  
  
"Hello, Angel, is Bulma ready?"  
  
"Yup, yup, Steffy and Brina are just putting the finishing touches . . ." Just then Bulma walked into the room. She was wearing a dark blue, skin tight, sleeveless, gown with red transparent sleeves and cape.  
  
"You're beautiful." Bardock said as his jaw dropped and he became wide eyed.  
  
"Why thank you, Bardock, but don't let Vegeta catch you saying that to me. Well, I'm ready, let's go."  
  
For the most part the ceremony went pretty well. Well ok there was a very big out burst. Curses and insults were hurled, mostly toward Bulma, but some toward Vegeta. A few of the saiyans jumped on the stage but that was a big mistake. Suddenly Vegeta turned super saiyan in a fit of rage for what they were doing and saying about his mate. Most of the saiyans still don't like the idea of an alien queen but don't what to mess with the 'Great Vegeta' as people are calling him now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so this on is short too. But . . . I only got two reviews for my last chapter! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I guess I owe a big thank you Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan and Neko Youkai Night Fire. So thanks for reviewing. Please people if you're reading this . . . review! It's not much of an effort and it makes me and other people feel better when you do. Well ok due to the holiday it will be a while till next chapter. But the story will go on!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	18. The Feeling

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I had a very busy Christmas this year. I so happy! Dbz is back on! Oh and guess what! I treated myself to some Shaman King Mangas! YEAH! Ok well anyway reviews are at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z but I do own Leash, Wendy, Veema, and everyone else I made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 18. The Feeling  
  
"Goten, Trunks, come on! Knock it off! I mean it! Bulma and Veggie- chan will be home any minuet and don't want crazy little kids running around after a hard days work." Leash yelled at the now 5 and 4 year old half saiyans.  
  
"Aw, Leashy, what happened to you? You used to be so much fun. Now you're just a party pooper." Goten complained.  
  
"Well, Goten, what do I always say? Every party needs a pooper."  
  
"It's all because of that Matt guy." Trunks grumbled.  
  
"Trunks! Are you jealous?"  
  
"NO! It's just your always hanging out with your friends now more then me."  
  
"You are jealous. You know I do have a life other then babysitting you two."  
  
"Yeah sure." Goten said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. I should go. I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Alright, bye, Goten." Trunks said closing the door behind his friend.  
*~*~*  
  
"Hello, Leash, Trunks sweetie." Bulma said walking in and kissing Trunks on the top of his head." Thanks again, Leash, for babysitting."  
  
"No problem. I like watching the little monkeys. They could use more discipline though."  
  
"I know, I know. He hangs out with his father to much. What can I say?"  
  
Leash shrugged. "Well I guess I should go. Bye Bulma-chan. Bye Trunksy."  
  
"Bye Leashy." Trunks said as Leash waved good bye and then was out the door.  
  
"Well, Trunks, what shall we have for supper?"  
  
"Um . . . PIZZA!"  
  
"How'd I know that would be your answer? Well ok then go to your father and tell him you have to be back in an hour."  
  
"Ok, Mom, bye." And then Trunks was out the door as well to train with his father. Bulma just rolled her eyes as her son slammed the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After supper Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in the living room talking. They both had something very important to tell the other.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma." They said at the same time. "Sorry, you go first."  
  
"No, Veggie sweet, go ahead."  
  
"Well I hate to tell you this but . . . I have to go on another purging mission tomorrow."  
  
"What?! No you can't!" Bulma said running to Vegeta's side.  
  
"I have to. It will only be a year this time . . . I promise."  
  
"No I'm serious! You can't go!"  
  
"Why in hell not, woman?!"  
  
"Because, Vegeta, this may sound crazy but Bardock had a vision that . . . that you would die very soon."  
  
"What?" Vegeta said and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I know it sound strange but I believe him. I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that you shouldn't go."  
  
"Bulma . . ."  
  
"Please, Vegeta, don't go!" Bulma said bursting into tears and crying into Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Alright, Little One, I won't go. If it means that much to you I won't go." Vegeta said comforting his mate.  
  
"Thank you, Veggie Sweetie." Bulma whispered as she soon feel asleep.  
  
"You're welcome, Little One." Vegeta whispered back and then carried Bulma to their bedroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning the purging ship left . . . without Vegeta. As it was just getting out of the atmosphere something malfunctioned and it blew up. Vegeta would have died that morning had it not been for Bardock's vision and Bulma's gut instinct.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok people I know this one was short too. Just face it . . . I have short chapters! Ok anyway here are the reviews.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: You're a lazy bum you know that! But ah thanks for reviewing. I'll ttul!  
  
Bloodlust Night: Thanks I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gotenfan18: I'm glad you like it! Thanks much for reviewing.  
  
Child of the Ancients: Thanks for telling me nicely. I tend to do that though. Switch to present. I think it's kind of funny when Veggie-chan is ticked of. Heehee ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Akuma Kodomo: Hn that's ok at least you reviewed. WHERE ARE YOU?!?! I miss you!!! And tell that . . . that . . . that Sage Date that we're through!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Do you really like it THAT much? Something I just realized. I guess it's not so bad a fic . . . I haven't gotten any flames. Heehee ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ok well that's it. No more reviews. Please people if you're reading this a little review wouldn't hurt. Not a flame though! I'm depressed enough as it is! Oh yeah and if you want to be on my mailing list please tell me in a review or email me. Thanks everyone! Heehee ^_^  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	19. The New Saiyan Princess

Hey guys! Here's this weeks chapter of TAAWTATB! I'll make a deal with you. When I get 100 reviews I will post TWO chapters! Maybe three if I feel like it. How's that? So remember I get more reviews. you get more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do have to keep doing this?! I DON'T in anyway own Dbz. BUT I do own Leash, Wendy, Veema, and everyone else I made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 19. The New Saiyan Princess  
  
A week passed and Vegeta had a feeling of his own. When he came home one night he went straight to Bulma, got on his knees, and put his ear up to Bulma's stomach as if listening for something.  
  
"Vegeta what in kami's name are . . ."  
  
"I knew it!" Vegeta said standing up and then kissing Bulma.  
  
"That was nice." Bulma said a little dazed from the kiss. "Knew what?" She finally asked.  
  
"You human's are so slow. You have to be fat to know."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh never mind. How would you like to grace me with your presence tonight and join me for dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to! But why? And what about Trunks?"  
  
"To celebrate. And Angel can baby sit."  
  
"To celebrate what?!"  
  
"The new saiyan princess." Vegeta said then went upstairs to make reservations and change.  
  
"Yes!!!" Bulma yelled with glee.  
  
"What is it Mom?" Trunks asked as he came in walking in from Goten's house.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll tell you later, sweetie. Your father and I are going out tonight so Leash is going to baby sit."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked a little confused.  
  
"Leash can't baby sit because she has a 'date' with this guy named Matt." Trunks said with a hint of anger in his voice. (He's feeling left out of Leasha's life.)  
  
"Oh yes she told me about that boy. I've met him once, he seem very nice. Well I guess we'll have to get Wendy to baby sit then."  
  
"Guess so." Trunks then ran upstairs after he had gotten a snack.  
  
*Maybe I should have a talk with Leash. Trunks seems very up set about this boyfriend thing. And it's going to be harder when the baby comes. A baby girl to be exact. Oh I can't wait! I finally get to have a little girl to dress up and play with. This is great!* Then Bulma ran up the stairs to call Wendy and get dressed herself.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
*What could be taking that blasted woman so long?!* Vegeta thought waiting for Bulma to come down. Then Vegeta heard her and turned around. *THAT is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.* Bulma was wearing a tight, spaghetti strap dress that went to her thighs, an almost transparent white. "I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful."  
  
"Thanks you, Veggie Sweetie. I wanted to wear something special. Plus this is probably the last time I'll ever fit into it again. I barely got my figure back the last time." They both chuckled and then went out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well here are the 3 reviews I got.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Well I update twice in one week so :P. Thanks for reviewing. Here's a bag of cookies, a box of pixie stix, and. some RAMEN!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Thanks for reviewing again! You can have a bag of cookies too!  
  
Child of the Ancients: Wow you wanted to read my story so bad you would go against school rules and review! Thank you! Just wait till the new baby comes though . . . Veggie-chan . . . well let's just say he would be quite himself. Hee hee^_^ Thanks for reviewing. Here's a bag of cookies!  
  
Ok well I know this is really short but . . . like I said when I get at 100 reviews I'll put up TWO chapters! Oh and if your reading . . . please, please, please review! I'll make me very, very, very happy! (  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	20. Names For Dinner

Aww come one guys! Is it that hard to get 100 reviews? I guess so. So I guess I'm still only going to post one chapter this time. So maybe next time I'll get to post two chapters. Anyway I'm sure you don't wanna listen to me babble so . . .  
  
Vegeta: Damn right they don't.  
  
PWA: Veggie-chan!  
  
Veggie: All you ever do anymore is talk! It's driving me insane!  
  
PWA: Weren't you already insane.  
  
Veggie: Angel!  
  
PWA: Heehee^_^  
  
Veggie: Angel in no way owns Dbz or me! Thank kami! That would be a disaster!  
  
PWA: Oh, oh, oh tell them what I do own!  
  
Veggie: But she does own Leash, Wendy, My daughter, and other people she made up in *her* insane head.  
  
PWA: Heeeeeey!  
  
Veggie: Now on with the blasted story!  
  
PWA: But you can't . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 20. Names for Dinner  
  
"Diana is a pretty name." Bulma said at dinner as Vegeta swallowed some of his food.  
  
"It's also the name of one of Angel's cats." Then he took another bite.  
  
"I knew it sounded familiar. How about . . . Dana or Noel? Those are pretty names."  
  
"Woman . . ." Vegeta began but Bulma cut him off.  
  
"I met a saiyan girl once. Her name was Anyan. That's a pretty name too.  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled making her jump. "Yes those are all very pretty names but you're only a few weeks pregnant. We have time to decide on a name." Vegeta said in a quieter voice then he had before and then took another huge bite of his meal.  
  
"I know but . . ."  
  
"No buts! She doesn't need a name yet . . . are you going to finish that?" Vegeta said pointing to Bulma's half eaten plate.  
  
"No." Bulma pushed her plate toward Vegeta and he began to devour what was left of Bulma's meal. "But what if I want her to have a name now?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his plate. *She is so stupid to think I didn't hear her. My ears do more then frame my face. And she knows that too. Women are so difficult!*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Veema." Bulma said as she got into bed next to Vegeta.  
  
"What? Oh not the name thing again?" Vegeta groaned. "I thought we discussed this." Vegeta said turning over to face Bulma.  
  
"Yes I know. But she needed a name. So that's her name. Veema." Bulma said and yawned.  
  
"Mmm, Veema, huh. I like it. It's a *very* pretty name.  
  
"I thought so too. Good night, Veggie Sweetie, love you." Bulma said sleepily and curled up next to her mate.  
  
Good night, Little One."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few months later Trunks was noticing something different about his mother. She hummed a lot more and had a bigger temper then usual. She also seemed to be getting rounder.  
  
*CRASH!!!* Trunks accidentally broke a plate he was using.  
  
"Trunks, that's the last straw!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom, I'll clean it up!" Trunks said ALMOST ready to cry.  
  
"No, your libel to cut yourself! Just get out of the kitchen and I'll clean it up!"  
  
"Mom, why do keep yelling at me? It was only an accident!" Trunks said with tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry, Sweetie. Come here." Bulma said in a now soothing voice and pulling Trunks in for a hug.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"What Sweetie?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Bulma said surprised her son asked such a question.  
  
"Because your always blowing up on me lately and your belly gets bigger *everyday*!" Trunks said pointing to his mother's stomach.  
  
"Yes well, Trunks, it's about time I told you something. Bulma walked into the living room with Trunks at her heals. "Come, sit on Mommy's lap." Trunks did so and curled up onto his mother's lap.  
  
"Momma, are you going to be ok? Are you sick?!"  
  
"No, Sweetie, I'm just fine. You see, Trunks, Mommy's just been acting a little different because . . . well, Trunks, your going to be a big brother."  
  
"I am? You mean like Gohan?! Cool! Does Leashy-chan know?!" Trunks said with excitement and jumped down from Bulma's lap.  
  
"No, would you like to tell her?"  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks then ran out the door in a flash to tell his friend the news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: Ok, people that was it! And I mean that was it! 'Cause I don't have 100 reviews yet so this is the only chapter.  
  
Veggie: Just review! It will man her stop yelling and babbling all day.  
  
PWA: And YOU get TWO chapters when I get 100 reviews! Maybe even THREE! So REVIEW!!!  
  
Veggie: The reviews . . .  
  
PWA: Right. And to the people who DID review!  
  
Trunks' Brat Baby: I'm glad you like it! They can't be any longer 'cause everything is done and written up already. I just type it and post it. Sorry. But I will post TWO chapters if I get 100 reviews! Thanks for reviewing. I like it when I get a new reviewer!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: There I updated! Are you happy now! Thanks for reviewing and I'll ttyl!  
  
Gotenfan18: I'm glad you like it! Sorry, not everyone reviewed. I so said( Maybe next time I'll get to post 2 chapters! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: So you thought you'd review twice huh? Well it didn't work. There's still only one chapter I'm posting. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PWA: Well that's all of them folks! So please review and if I get 100 there will be two maybe three chapters!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	21. All the Attention

PWA: You people are so impossible! Then again I am stubborn. 99 reviews people, not 100! So I guess all you get is one chapter yet. So I hope you enjoy this one and hopefully next time you'll get to read TWO chapters.  
  
Veggie: Angel does not own me nor the show. Thank goodness! She does however own my daughter Veema, Leash, Wendy, and anyone else she made up in the wild mind of hers.  
  
PWA: Thank you Veggie-chan! Now on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 21. All the Attention  
  
Well word travels quickly on Vegitasei and it wasn't long before everyone knew of Bulma's pregnancy.  
  
"What's her name Momma?" Trunks asked Bulma after the baby was born.  
  
"Veema." Bulma stated.  
  
"Princess Veema Vegeta Briefs of Vegitasei." Vegeta said formally.  
  
"I like it!" Trunks said. "Vee for short."  
  
"Yes, son, Vee for short. Now let's let your mother rest." Vegeta said and showed Trunks out.  
  
"Dad, can we see Vee one last time before we go home?"  
  
"I suppose." Vegeta and Trunks went to the maternity ward to go see Veema. She had a big mop of black hair already on top of her head. Even Vegeta had never seen that much hair on a new born, even on a full bred saiyan. Veema also had a long brown tail that she would wrap around your wrist. You couldn't even tell that she was only half saiyan, except for her shining dark blue eyes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh she's SOO cute Bulma-chan! Can I hold her?!" Leash asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh me too!" Chimed in Wendy.  
  
"Alright you two, but be careful."  
  
"I will." When Veema was placed in Leash's arms she wrapped her tail around her wrist which surprised Leash. "Ah!"  
  
"Oh that's ok; it just means she likes you." Bulma said to Leash to answer an unasked question.  
  
"Oh cool! She has such beautiful blue eyes."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Vegeta says. 'Just like her mother's'" Bulma said with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh, Leash, it's 5:30, we better get home." Wendy said walking to the door.  
  
"Oh right. Bye, bye Veema." Leash said handing her over to Bulma. "We'll see you tomorrow. Oh and say hi to Trunks for me." Leash said waved good bye to Veema one last time and left. Just as the door closed Trunks came running down the stairs with Rasha bounding behind him.  
  
"Where's Leashy? I wanted to show her this new trick I taught Rasha."  
  
"She just left, I'm sorry Trunks. You can show her tomorrow." Bulma said as Veema began to fuss a little.  
  
"No I can't! She'll be to busy *playing* with Vee. No one ever has time for me anymore! Veema always gets all the attention! It's always Veema this and Veema that! I HATE HER! I HOPE SHE DIES! YOU LOVE HER MORE THEN ME! NO ONE LOVES ME ANYMORE!" Trunks said yelling at the top of his lungs at his mother. Tears now coming to everyone's eyes, Veema crying from all the yelling, Trunks being upset with his mother, and Bulma concerned for her son.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs you do NOT yell at your mother like that!" Vegeta said as he walked in.  
  
"I'm going to Goten's!" Trunks said trying to walk to the door but with no luck. His father stopped him.  
  
"No you won't! Not until you apologize to your mother and sister."  
  
By this time Veema was having a conniption and Bulma was trying to get her to stop. "Vegeta, it's fine. Just let it go. I understand that he's just . . ."  
  
"No it isn't! No one should talk to their mother like that. Especially not my son!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Here, Vegeta." Bulma said as she gave the crying Veema over to him. "Trunks and I are going to take a little walk." Bulma said and held out her hand for Trunks to take. He cautiously took it and they left.  
  
*Oh great! Now what am I supposed to do?* Vegeta thought as Veema stopped crying, looked up at Vegeta, and had a big toothless grin. An odor began to form at one end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: Kinda boring I know but hey it's your own fault! Some of you didn't review therefore I only got 99 reviews. Anyway to the people who did review . . .  
  
Candy: Well I'm glad you remembered it. And I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
Trunksie Chick: Yeah I do get it a lot but I'm use to it by now. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
B-chan2007: Wow! A really hyper one, are we? I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! (  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: You really like Veema don't you? Anyway thanks for all your reviews! I'll ttyl. (  
  
Veggie: That's it?  
  
PWA: That's it.  
  
Veggie: This story is far better then just four puny reviews!  
  
PWA: Calm down Veggie-chan I'm sure we'll get more next chapter. Geez! Well anyway until next chapter folks! *waves good bye* *nudges Vegeta* Say good bye Veggie-chan.  
  
Veggie: Fine! Good bye.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	22. The Ghost Ship

PWA: Well as I promised there are two chapters this time. Veggie-chan I was thinking you have been doing such a nice job with the disclaimer and claimer why don't you do it.  
  
Veggie: *grumbles* Fine. Angel does not own Dragon Ball Z nor does he own Kristy. Her friend Mysticstargazer does. Angel does however own my daughter Veema, Leash, Wendy, and anyone else she has made up.  
  
PWA: Thank you Veggie-chan. Now one with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 22. The Ghost Ship  
  
Another four years passed and Veema is four. Trunks is ok with Vee. He's actually very protective of her. Also Trunks and Matt (Alicia's boyfriend) are good friends.  
  
"Ok, Trunks, that's it for our morning training. We wouldn't want you to be late for school again. Do you know how bad it makes us look?"  
  
"Ok, Dad, I won't. Oh can Goten come over after school?"  
  
"Sure, a kid with his potential needs a good trainer."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Trunks said running to the door.  
  
"And don't hurt anyone today!" Vegeta yelled after him.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm stronger then everyone else but I'll try. Bye." Then Trunks was out the door.  
  
*That's my boy.* Vegeta thought then continued his training. After awhile Vegeta thought he sensed a familiar ki. "Who's there?"  
  
"Me, Daddy." Veema said coming out of a corner.  
  
"What are you doing here you little Goober?"  
  
"I want to weawn how to wight too." Veema said as she walked closer to her father.  
  
"Your Mother's going to kill me you know that?"  
  
"I won't cawe. I wawt to wight!"  
  
Kneeling down Vegeta said. "Ok, but this will be our little secret." Vee nodded her head yes. "Ok first you will need to know how to fly."  
  
"Alright are you five ready to go?" Asked a purple skinned alien.  
  
"Yes." Said a tall spiky haired alien. "We're ready."  
  
"Remember what our mission is? Get your friends and blow up Vegitasei." The five nodded their heads. "Then let's go." "King Vegeta, sir, there's something strange about the purging ship that just came in." Kristy said over the loud speaker.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Vee go home and see what's for lunch, ok."  
  
"Okie dai, Daddy."  
  
"And remember this is our little secret."  
  
"I know bye, bye Daddy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now what's so strange about this ship? It looks normal to me."  
  
"Well you see it landed but no one came out. And I know for a fact that we never sent this ship out by its serial number." Kristy explained.  
  
"So. we'll check it out."  
  
"There's no way I'm goin' in there!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?!"  
  
Vegeta and Kristy searched the ship and as they expected there was nothing. "Vegeta-sama, can we just go? This ghost ship is freaken' me out."  
  
"Fine, it's lunchtime any way. We'll finish this mystery later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: You may be wondering where the review responses are. Well they are going to be on the next chapter.  
  
Veggie: Hn only two reviews . . . Perhaps you should praise the ones that DID review more.  
  
PWA: Mmm OK! Thanks to Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan and Trunks' Brat Baby for reviewing! I hope to get more next time! *hint, hint wink, wink*  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	23. Something Strange is Going On

PWA: Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter like I promised! Veggie- chan . . .  
  
Veggie: Again?!  
  
PWA: *puppy-dog eyes* Pweazzzzzze!  
  
Veggie: Fine. Angel doesn't own Dragon Ball Z *phew* or Kristy. Her friend Mysticstargazer does. But she does own my daughter Veema, Leash, Wendy, and anyone else she has mad up.  
  
PWA: Thank you. We now continue our lovely story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 23. Something Strange is Going On  
  
Vegeta bolted straight up in bed.  
  
"What is it Veggie-sweetie?" Bulma said with a yawn.  
  
"There's something strange going on. I can sense it." Vegeta said as he got out of bed.  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"Don't worry. You always worry too much. I'll be fine. Get some sleep."  
  
"Alright." Bulma said too tired to argue. Vegeta kissed her and left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So now that we're here what do we do?" The alien with white skin asked.  
  
"We look for Gohan, Chi chi, Krillin, and Bulma." The spiky haired one said.  
  
"I know where they are." The scared alien said.  
  
"Good, tell us where they are." The purple skinned alien said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Something isn't right here." King Vegeta said to a bunch of sleepy elite saiyans. "I have a feeling it has to do with that ghost ship that came in yesterday."  
  
"It could be someone or something that came out if it." Bardock said. "In fact I had a vision about this a few nights back. If we don't do something out entire race could parish."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Have I ever stirred you wrong Your Majesty?"  
  
"Very well, we need every worrier looking for. for any thing that looks suspicious." Vegeta said. The elites bowed and left. "Bardock?"  
  
"Yes King Vegeta?"  
  
"I need your word that you'll protect Bulma and the brats with your life, should anything happen."  
  
"I promise Your Majesty. I only hope we won't resort to that."  
  
"So do I, Bardock, so do I."  
  
*~*~*  
  
*This should be right. Yamcha said Bulma lived right here.* He opened the door and heard a woman scream. He shut the door quickly, red faced with embarrassment. *Guess she moved.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Knock, knock.*  
  
*Who would be here this early in the morning? It's not even 5 o'clock.* Gohan thought as he went to the door. He opened it slowly. "Yeah what do ya wan . . ." Gohan was stunned to see who was at the door.  
  
"Come on kid we've got to get you out of here." a familiar gruff voice said.  
  
"Pic-co-lo. Is. is that you?" Gohan asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"It's me kid. Where's your mother?"  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan ran to give the big green alien a hug. "But. how."  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now you have got to get out of here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: Well there you go. The two chapters I promised after 100 reviews. I hope you enjoyed them. And thanks again to Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan and Trunks' Brat Baby for reviewing. Hey Veggie-chan?  
  
Veggie: What?  
  
PWA: Was that a cliffy?  
  
Veggie: I guess so . . .  
  
PWA: Ok well any way. Come back next time to see what happens! Oh and one more thing . . . HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ON SUNDAY!!!!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	24. NO! Your Dead!

PWA: Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Well almost . . . Hey Veggie-chan did you get me a Valentine?  
  
Veggie: No.  
  
PWA: Well why not?! *whining*  
  
Veggie: *sigh* If you must know it's a surprise.  
  
PWA: Yay! Veggie-chan got me a valentine!  
  
Veggie: Will you shut up already and get on with the story!  
  
PWA: Right, right. We shall get on with the fic as soon as Veggie-chan does the disclaimer.  
  
Veggie: Angel does not own Dbz or Kristy. She does however own my daughter Veema, Leash, Wendy, and anyone else she made up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 24. No! You're Dead!  
  
"Yamcha she wasn't there!" Goku whined.  
  
"What?! Not there?! But . . . of course! She must have moved in with Vegeta!"  
  
"Vegeta? Why would she move in with Vegeta?" Goku asked very confused.  
  
"They ah . . . have a son together."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku screamed and Yamcha winced.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this time?"  
  
"Yes this is Vegeta's chambers."  
  
"Okay." Goku knocked on the big, wooden door.  
  
"Coming." Came a distant child's voice. The door opened. Trunks glanced and yelled. "Mom! Bar-chan's here!" Trunks ran up the stairs leaving the door open like he normally did for his friend not realizing it WASN'T Bardock but his son Goku. Goku looked quizzically at Yamcha who shrugged and walked in a little. Goku followed.  
  
"Was that . . ."  
  
"That was Trunks, their son."  
  
"Bulma!" Goku said cheerfully as Bulma walked in.  
  
"Oh hey Bar . . . Goku?! No! It can't be! You're dead!" And with a thud Bulma fainted on the floor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But Piccolo I don't understand." Gohan said confused.  
  
"We are here to rescue you."  
  
"Rescue me? Rescue me from what?"  
  
"The saiyans. These barbarians!"  
  
"We're not barbarians, Piccolo, we're just misunderstood!"  
  
"We? That's right your half saiyan." Piccolo said a little surprised. How could he have forgotten such an important detail?  
  
"Hey, Gohan, who ya talkin' to?" Goten asked as he walked in the living room to find his brother sitting on the couch with some big green bean.  
  
"My friend Piccolo."  
  
"I thought you said he was dead."  
  
"Well actually he has yet to explain that." Gohan looked at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo then explained that he, Goku, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were there on permission from the Supreme Kai. They were to get Gohan, Chi chi, Bulma, and Krillin off the planet before the Supreme Kai blew it up to get rid of the saiyans for good.  
  
"But, Piccolo, we're not as bad as you think!"  
  
"Explain."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bulma, Bulma are you alright?!"  
  
Bulma groggily woke up. She was a little dizzy and had a slight headache. "Yamcha? I must be dreaming."  
  
"No, Bulma, we're here to save you!"  
  
"Huh?" Then Yamcha basically told her the same thing Piccolo had told Gohan. "How dare! Vegeta is not a barbarian! He's really kind and sweet and gentle, once you get to know him. Things aren't always what they appear to be you know! Goku . . ." Bulma said looking at her old friend with pleading eyes. "You must understand. These people *are not* as evil as you think."  
  
Goku nodded in understanding. "Yamcha, we have to stop the Supreme Kai!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: Hey guys did you enjoy it? If you did please tell me. *Hint, hint, wink, wink.* That was kind of a cliffy wasn't it? Sweet! I did another cliffy! Two in a row!  
  
Veggie: Can we do the reviews now?  
  
PWA: Oh yes, yes we shall!  
  
B-chan2007: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. So I updated again! But it was another cliffy. Heehee^_^ Just so you know I update every Friday. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Thanks for reviewing twice! Speaking of YOUR cliffy's when are you going to update? Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! I update every week. When do you update? Every millennium! LOL! Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I really am glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing all the time. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
Trunks' Brat Baby: Sorry . . . and I just put another cliffhanger in there too. Let's see who old is Gohan? I forget. I had it all figured out a long time ago. But I think he's around 15 or 16. Well here's my update and I hope you liked it. Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
PWA: Wow lots of reviews again!  
  
Veggie: Four?  
  
PWA: Well its better then two. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. And those who didn't and are reading this . . . please, please, please review! Or I'll cry!  
  
Veggie: Please review! If not for her then for me! *She's so annoying when she cries.*  
  
PWA: I heard that Veggie-chan! Anyway I hope everyone has a good Valentine's Day!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	25. Stop Operation Blow Up!

PWA: Hey everyone! So your back to read the next chapter! That's great! As you can see I'm very, very, very hyper!  
  
Veggie: Just shut up and get on with the blasted story!  
  
PWA: I will once you do the disclaimer!  
  
Veggie: Fine! Angel in no way owns Dragon Ball Z. She does however own my daughter Veema, Leash, Wendy, and anyone else she made up in that weird mind of hers.  
  
PWA: Thank you! Now on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 25. Stop Operation Blow Up!  
  
"What are they doing?! It shouldn't take them that long to find their friends!"  
  
"Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Goku?! What's taking you so long?!"  
  
"We can't go through with this!"  
  
"With what? Blowing up Vegitasei? Why?"  
  
"They're not as bad as you think. Please just listen to Bulma."  
  
"Bulma? *Sigh.* Alright I'll be there in a second. Come on Kibito." With in seconds the Supreme Kai was face to face with Bulma. This surprised her and she screamed.  
  
"Momma?! Momma?!" A little girl's voice could be heard from up stairs.  
  
"Stay here Vee!" Trunks said sternly. "Who's there? Mom what's wrong?!" Trunks said as he ran down the stairs and to his mother.  
  
"I'm fine, Trunks, they just surprised me."  
  
"Momma who awe whese guys?" Veema said coming down the stairs. Not the least bit of fear showing on her features.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a daughter too!" Goku said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma blushed a little. "Ah, Trunks, why don't you take Vee and go to Aunt Chi chi's ok."  
  
"Ok Mom." Trunks said very confused. But he learned not to argue with his mom, through his father's experiences and his own. He took his little sister's hand and opened the door and to his surprise there was Goten, Gohan, Chi chi, and a peculiar green alien.  
  
"Hey, Goku," Piccolo said. "Guess you got the same lecture."  
  
"Yeah." Goku said putting his hand behind his head and laughing.  
"DAD?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Oh Goku!" Chi chi and Gohan ran to Goku.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, do you know who that is?" Goten asked very confused.  
  
"I don't know. He looks like Bar-chan . . . and everyone seems to know him. Maybe he's your dad."  
  
"My Dad?" Goten questioned. Goku smiled at him and motioned for him to come. "Daddy!" Goten then ran to Goku for a hug.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" Leash yelled as a buff man with three eyes and a small white 'clown' came barreling in. "You can't just barge into my Papa's house! I'm a princess and I demand an answer!" Leash said and stomped her foot.  
  
"Is Krillin here?" Tien asked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ok enough small talk! Unless you want the planet to blow up with you on it! It's scheduled to detonate in one hour." The Supreme Kai warned.  
  
"Ok here's the thing . . ." Bulma began but then the front door was suddenly blown off its hinges. "Vegeta!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta stood there as mad as can be in his super saiyan form.  
  
"I knew I smelt something dead!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: So did everyone enjoy it?! I hope you did! I know these people did! Veggie-chan! The reviews please!  
  
Dark-Goddess-Sala: I could have sworn I told you but. . . I guess I tell so many people. I update every Friday unless I tell you different. Ok. So you don't have to wait long. Just a week. I'm glad you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I really am glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing! Oh and update on your story soon! I'll be checking up on you!  
  
Trunks' Brat Baby: Thanks. I really do try to fix up the chapters. It feels like AGES ago since I started writing this. Thanks fore reviewing!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: Yay! You're a new reviewer! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Hey thanks for reviewing again friend! And you NEED to update! I'm starting to forget your fic! So update!!!  
  
Trunksie Chick: You weren't supposed to know who was on the ship. It was a surprise! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PWA: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And if you're reading this please, please, please review! It will make be very, very, very happy! If you don't I'll cry!  
  
Veggie: Please! Do NOT make me beg you but . . . I will if I have to! And if you make Angel cry I'll . . .  
  
PWA: You'll pound them into a pulp! They know! Now gone on people! Go, shoo, shoo, shoo! There's nothing more to see here. Just come back next Friday for the next chapter.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	26. All He Needed To Hear

PWA: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! And I've been getting this one statement from a lot of you and I'm sorry. I can not make the chapters longer. They are all done and written up. I just type them and post them. Okie dai? Does everyone get it now? No more telling me to make chapters longer!  
  
Veggie: And everyone says *I* have a temper! Geez! Angel does not own Dragon Ball Z or Kristy. She does however own Veema Vegeta Briefs, Leash, and anyone else she made up.  
  
PWA: *grumbles* And now on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 26. All He Needed To Hear  
  
"Oh yeah, he's REAL sweet!" Goku said to Yamcha in a whisper.  
  
"I thought I already killed all you damn bastards!"  
  
"Vegeta! Not in front of the children!" Bulma scolded as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, take the brats, your mother, and go. Then give word to your grandfather, Bardock." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes Vegeta-sama." Gohan bowed and did as he was told.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta! Don't! You d . . ." Bulma yelled running to Vegeta trying to stop him.  
  
"Shut up wench! I'll do this my way!" Vegeta said and pushed Bulma away. It was then when she really began to cry.  
  
*Oh yeah . . .* The Supreme Kai thought. * . . . this planets doomed.*  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "How?! How can you treat your own mate like that, Vegeta?!" Goku said with real anger in his voice. For him and Bulma have been friends for a long time and she was like an older sister to him. Goku felt he HAD to protect her.  
  
"That is none of your concern!" Vegeta said glancing at Bulma and feeling slightly guilty. "Now I've killed you once I can kill you again!" Vegeta went toward Goku as he formed a ki ball in his hand.  
  
"Prince Vegeta! Wait!" Bardock yelled just as Vegeta was going to possibly destroy Goku once again.  
  
"Not now Bardock!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"You can not do this Vegeta-sama! If you do the Supreme Kai well see this planet is unworthy."  
  
"You point, Bardock! Get to the point!" And this point Vegeta was REALLY annoyed.  
  
"To be blunt . . . you go all psycho pathic and the Supreme Kai will blow up the planet!  
  
"Oh." Everyone in the room said quietly in unison.  
  
"You wouldn't dare you little . . ." Vegeta said going up to the Supreme Kai and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"I would and I will." The Supreme Kai said without flinching. "It will blow in approximately 45 minuets."  
  
*No! That gives us no time!* "Bardock! Sound the alarm! Fill ever space pod and ship full! I want no one left on this planet!"  
  
"Yes my King." Bardock bowed and ran to sound the alarm.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta said picking her up off the ground. "Go, get the brats and your friend then go to the Royal Air Curser, now!"  
  
"Ve-ge-ta?"  
  
"Please, Bulma, get out now!" Vegeta said none to gently but then his voice soften and he said in a whisper so no one else could hear him. "I . . . I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you . . . or the children." Vegeta then kissed Bulma passionately.  
  
"Vegeta . . ." Bulma said when they pulled away. "You do know I'm pregnant again?"  
  
"I already know. I've known from the very first moment. But that is all the more reason for you to get out of here! Now, go!  
  
"I love you Veggie-sweetie." Bulma said as she was about to leave. But she did not shed another tear knowing Vegeta would think her weak.  
  
"I . . . love you too Little One." Vegeta said out laud for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped at hearing Vegeta say a term of affection, all except for the Supreme Kai. He planted a smile on his face for he had heard what Vegeta said . . . and that was all he needed to hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed it. I think I would have to say this is the climax of my story. Wouldn't you agree Veggie-chan?  
  
Veggie: *grumbles* I would not say such things . . .  
  
PWA: Now HE'S the grabby one. Do you want to do it or should I?  
  
Veggie: *Still grumbling.*  
  
PWA: Fine then, I guess I'll just have to do it this time. Here are the reviews!  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Thank you for reviewing once again! I'm glad you like it so much. And it was cool talking with you again.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Thanks for reviewing again my friend! Tell Onii-kun I'm mad at him! He keeps ignoring me! Oh and UPDATE!!!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: Haha good questions! Wow! I'm glad you like it so much. And yes Vegeta does rule but . . . Veggie-chan is mine! And no one else shall have him! Muwhahahahahahahahahaha *cough, cough hack, hack*  
  
Veggie: *rolls eyes* Come back next Friday to see what happens next in the second to last chapter.  
  
PWA: Did you say second to last chapter?!  
  
Veggie: Yes.  
  
PWA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes deep breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *turns purple* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *passes out.*  
  
Veggie: *rolls eyes* Make her happy and PLEASE review.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	27. Salvation at Last, Well almost

PWA: Hey everyone! I've got good news . . . and I've got bad news. The good news is lots more people reviewed on this then I thought would. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. The bad news is . . . this is the last chapter! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa it all over!!!  
  
Veggie: Will you stop! You'll probably make a sequel anyway. You always do.  
  
PWA: *shakes head* I haven't had an idea for a sequel. But if anybody WANTS a sequel and they have an idea I'll see if I can come up with anything! Sound good?! Ok Veggie-chan! Do your stuff!  
  
Veggie: Angel does not own Dragon Ball Z or Kristy. She does however own Veema, Leash, and anyone else she's made up.  
  
PWA: And now . . . on with the last chapter. *Sniff, sniff.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Appear To Be  
  
Chapter 27. Salvation at Last, Well Almost  
  
"King Vegeta sir, the Royal Air Cruiser is ready for Queen Bulma now." Kristy said over the laud speaker.  
  
"Good. Now, Bulma, get out of here now!"  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Vegeta." The Supreme Kai said. "I heard, well everyone heard, what you said a moment ago. And although the saiyans may seem barbaric at times . . . I see they can have emotions other then anger and destruction."  
  
"So does this mean you're not destroying the planet Supreme Kai?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, I'm not destroying the planet."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and smiled a true smile. Bulma smiled back at him. "Kristy, you still there?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty." Came the tomboy's voice over the intercom.  
  
"Cancel the evacuation. The planet has just been saved."  
  
"Really your Majesty?! That's great! How did you do it Sir? Did you turn super saiyan?!"  
  
"Kristy." Vegeta said in a stern tone and she began to rant.  
  
"No, I bet you didn't even *need* to turn super saiyan!"  
  
"Kristy!" Vegeta said more firmly this time.  
  
"So how was it done, Sir? Was there blood?! Was there guts?! Was there . . ."  
  
"KRISTY!!!"  
  
Kristy winced. "Yes your Majesty?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Just cancel the evacuation."  
  
"Yes my King." Kristy said with a sigh and began the cancel sequence.  
  
"And as for you three." Vegeta said turning to Goku, Piccolo, and Yamcha.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma protested before Vegeta could get another word in.  
  
"I was going to say Bul-ma that they may stay." Vegeta said and huffed.  
  
"Really Vegeta?! Can we stay Supreme Kai?!" Goku asked excitedly like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Sure, why not. You take up to much space up there anyway. Oh, and your other two friends may stay as well. Come along Kibito." Then the Supreme Kai and Kibito left.  
  
"Wow! You really aren't as bad as everyone says Vegeta!" Goku said as he rushed to Vegeta's said to thank him.  
  
"Yes, Kakkarot, your welcome. Just don't say anything . . . and I mean *anything* to *anyone* about this. Is that clear?"  
  
"Ok Vegeta."  
  
"Oh and one more thing Kakkarot."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?" Goku said eagerly. Maybe he was going to give a special or important job or something.  
  
"You are to address me as *King* Vegeta."  
  
"Ok Vegeta." Goku just said boredly.  
  
Vegeta smacked himself in the face. *And this is what I get for being nice.*  
  
Well besides Vegeta never getting any respect from Goku all was well. Bulma and Vegeta had another baby girl named Bra. Goku and Chi chi both lived happier lives now that they were together again. Trunks and Goten had many adventures but none like the ones when they started dating. Yamcha . . . never had another girlfriend for the rest of his life! Krillin married a blonde and had a little girl with her. Gohan found a girlfriend, Videl, and married her. And Leash and Matt eventually got married. So as you can see . . . all well that ends well. Oh and remember . . . things aren't always what they appear to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Veggie: Oh stop your whining. You'll just make a sequel.  
  
PWA: I could do that. Thing is I don't really have an idea for a sequel yet. IF ANYONE WANTS A SEQUEL AND HAS SOME IDEAS MAKE SURE TO TELL ME THEM! There do you think they well see it.  
  
Veggie: They'd be blind if they didn't.  
  
PWA: Well guys this IS the last chapter. I'm sad to see it end but I got LOTS of ideas for fics. I think I'll be posting another one soon. It's a Trunks/OC. So please check it out. Veggie-chan.  
  
Veggie: And the last of the reviews are below.  
  
Trunks' Brat Baby: Did I update soon enough for you? I'm really glad you liked and thanks for reviewing. You should really check out my next one I'm posting about Trunks. ^_^  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: My friend! I miss you! Thanks for reviewing all the time! I love you! Oh and UPDATE YOUR STORY!!! That is all. ^_^  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: Great! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks much for reviewing! Vegeta does rule! Vegeta IS mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! And you can't have him! *Stick out tongue.* ^_^  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: I'm glad you love it so much and thanks for reviewing all the time! I'd LVOE to talk to you again. It's fun to talk to people! If fact! I may talk too much. *shrugs* Well then I guess I'll ttyl. Thanks again for reviewing! ^_^  
  
B-chan2007: Yeah I'm sad to see it end too. I worked really hard on this one! Like two years! I hate to see it just end. But anyway thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so much! Come back soon to check on another on I'm working on. I think you might like it. ^_^  
  
PWA: Well I hate to see it just end.  
  
Veggie: All good things must come to an end.  
  
PWA: I know . . . Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Take care now everyone! Come back soon!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


End file.
